On The Way to Seattle
by TwiValleyD
Summary: Recent college graduate Bella Swan is on her way to the big city of Seattle and looking for a new start when her truck breaks down in the middle of nowhere. What will she do when a handsome stranger is passing through and offers his help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Twilight and all it's characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my imagination.**

**This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle with me. **

**Thank You to my AWESOME Beta Aurora18. I was so clueless without you. YOU'RE THE BEST! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE PROLOGUE **

"Yes Dad, I'll be fine. I have my mace," I recited for the hundredth time to my extremely overprotective father.

"Ok Bells, but don't forget-"

"…what you taught me about self defense. Yeah, I got it."

"Sorry honey, I'm just going to miss you and you know I worry. Especially with you being out there all by yourself."

"I know and I'm going to miss you too. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells," was his gruff response while pulling me into a tight fatherly hug and pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

After our goodbyes I hopped into my trusty old Chevy pick up truck and was on my way to Seattle. I know Jake will probably be hurt because I left without saying goodbye, but it's for the best. I love Jake, but it's never easy leaving him.

"_I'm going crazy, I'm losing my mind…..I'm going crazy in this big white room of mine_," I sang in tune with the radio.

The intensity of the ache in my chest was beginning to feel less and less with every mile I got closer to Seattle. I felt so suffocated in that tiny little town but I guess doing everything to make everyone else happy will do that to you. My inability to just utter one simple word, "no", was becoming my downfall.

Or demise depending on how you look at it.

I felt like I was unable to stick to my own decisions because I was always in fear of disappointing someone else.

First there was Renee.

She wanted be able to travel with her younger professional baseball player husband without having to worry about her seventeen year old daughter at home. She never said anything of course, but I would always feel guilty whenever she would have to kiss him goodbye when he left for his away games.

She would cry at night when he was away but she was always trying to hide just _how much_ she missed him. I always knew though. Renee is a great mom, a bit scatter brained and sometimes blunt to the point of embarrassment, but a good mom.

I was well aware of where babies came from at the age of seven. I learned at a very young age to never ask Renee a question unless you were prepared to get the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

The most horrific example that came to mind was when the time came to have the 'sex talk'; she didn't exactly soften the blow. She went straight to the point saying " Bella, when the time is right you'll know it, but make sure he wraps it before you allow it anywhere near your hoo-ha. Your first time will probably be really uncomfortable so make sure he gets you off first, you know, so it's less painful." She then proceeded to draw a diagram of a penis penetrating a vagina. I was twelve years old and mortified.

Poor little pre-teen Bella blushed for two days straight.

…_anyway_

I made the choice to move to Forks with my father Charlie to give the newlyweds their own space. Charlie was great, he didn't hover and he was rarely home but I never felt neglected. He always made sure to let me know he loved me in his own way and I always had everything I needed.

The _second_ time I changed my life in order to make someone happy was the time I told Charlie I was moving to New York. I wanted to go NYU for college but Charlie wanted me to stay close to home.

When he said, "I feel like I just got my baby girl back, I can't lose you again Bells," all the time scratching his head nervously and shifting from one foot to the other, I knew there was no way I was leaving. So I chose to go to UW instead while still living at home. I knew he wasn't trying to guilt me into staying, but in the end that's exactly what happened.

Lastly there was Jake. He and I grew up together so I'd known him before my parents split up and before my mom and I moved to Phoenix. He's the son of Charlie's best friend Billy and we were always doing stuff together; like going down to La Push Beach or to the diner for milkshakes.

When I moved back with Charlie it just made sense for us to pick up from where we left off, like my moving away had never happened.

We hung out all the time and became best friends; we knew each other's secrets and life stories, _everything_. Being together every waking minute of the day meant that we were very comfortable with each other. But that changed during my sophomore year of college. Jake decided that he wanted to be more than just friends and starting planning our futures. There was only one problem with that, while I loved Jake it was a brotherly love and definitely _not_ the romantic kind. When I expressed this to Jake he was angry and hurt, but somehow still confident that in time I would realize that I was in love with him and we would be together.

I tried on numerous occasions to let him down gently, but he was adamant. After a while he didn't bring it up again and we still hung out, but I think the fact that I have never dated or had a boyfriend made him hopeful that there was a future for us. It's not that I don't believe in love or anything, I just haven't found it yet.

I believe in soul mates and the happily ever after so I knew mine was out there _somewhere_.

But Jake wasn't it.

So now here I am sat behind the wheel of my truck on the way to start my new life in Seattle, as the new junior editor of Eclipse Publishing. I was going to a place where I could live guilt free, make my own decisions, and be my own person whilst only having to take care of myself.

In theory it sounded perfect.

I really hope I'd made the right choice.

I knew there was a storm coming tonight so I decided to try to take a short cut. The sky had begun to darken due to the upcoming storm. It was cloudy, but beautiful streaks of oranges and pinks blended throughout the sky. Flashes of brilliant greens flew by as I drove passed the lush green forest. I could even smell the light mist of the beginnings of rain in the air from the small crack in my side window.

About five miles later my truck suddenly started to sputter and slow almost to a crawl. I quickly pulled over to the shoulder of the road before it completely stopped so I would not have to push it. I thought taking a short cut was probably not such a good idea seeing as this wasn't one of the roads where many people would be passing by.

Stupid Bella

I hopped out of the truck and popped the hood to see if I could find anything wrong. I remembered a little of what Jake used to show me when he would work on it. Unfortunately, that didn't do me much good because after a while I decided I was useless and that praying for a miracle was probably my best shot.

After a while I heard tires crunch on gravel and I glanced over my shoulder as a black car parked behind me. I hadn't turned around to face it, which I know was probably not one of the smartest or safest things to do, but the sleeve of my sweater had gotten caught on a hook. Just when I heard footsteps getting closer, I freed myself and was able to turn around fully. When I did, I was met with a man a little over six feet tall with the most beautiful bright green eyes I had ever seen.

He was absolutely _gorgeous_ with a chiseled jaw line that could have been sculpted, with pink full lips, and wind blown hair a rich bronze color.

When I turned I also noticed that he had stopped mid-stride and began to stare back at me. After a few moments he cleared his throat and began to speak. When he did, his voice was as smooth as velvet.

"Hi there, looks like you might need some help. Are you having some car trouble?"

* * *

><p><strong>Story Rec: Sight by: Aurora18. It's FANTASTIC she such a great author and story teller. You will love it!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** **A/N: Twilight and all it's characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my imagination.****

** Thank you my amazing beta Aurora18. This story would be just one _long_ run-on sentence without you! LOL ;) **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations. **

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"ALICE!"

"Why are you yelling Edward?" snapped my tiny pixie sister Alice.

"Why does my bag feel heavier than it did last night when I packed it?"

Alice was standing in the arched doorway of my home and I rolled my eyes as she huffed and placed her hands on her tiny hips with an irritated look on her face.

"…Because Edward you never know when you may need an extra outfit." She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Leaning against the side of my car, I dropped my head and pinched the bridge of my nose as I attempted to explain to her for the thousandth time, "Alice, I'm going to the cabin for the weekend, why would I need three extra pair of jeans and shoes?" I was seriously beginning to question her sanity.

Her ridiculous response was, "You're right. Let me grab one more pair."

Even though I thought she was crazy and knew I would _definitely_ not need the extra pants and shoes, I kissed her cheek and told her I would see her on Monday when I returned. I hopped into my trusty 2008 Dodge Charger (because the newer models look a little feminine) and began to take the hour drive to my little cabin in the woods right outside of Seattle.

My name is Edward Cullen. I am the twenty-four year old founder and CEO of The Cullen Group, one of the only complete entertainment production companies in the world. We produce music, movies, Broadway plays and television sitcoms. After graduating at the top of my class from NYU with two degrees for my double major in music and film I jumped straight into the entertainment business.

I am part of a close knit family. My father, Carlisle Cullen, is one of the most prominent and high profiled heart surgeons in America. At the moment, he is working as the Chief of Staff at Seattle General.

Being involved in music has always been my dream. As a kid I would watch my fathers' face light up like a Christmas tree as he told stories of the cases he was working on at the time. The pure joy he got from saving lives and helping people; I wanted that. It wasn't the same but I knew I wanted to be able to feel a real sense of accomplishment when I worked. I wanted to be able to feel the elation of developing such magnificent pieces of music from scratch. My father was great at what he did and naturally, I wanted to be great too.

I'm the second child of three. There's my older brother Emmett he's twenty-six years old and he plays professional football for the Seattle Sea Hawks. We were quite different growing up, while I was playing with my toy piano making noises, Emmett had a football permanently glued to his hand. He's the funniest and most protective person I know. You mess with Emmett and he'll brush it off, but if you mess with those he _loves_, well, you may lose some limbs.

And he can-, no probably _will_ eat you out of house and home.

Then there is my meddlesome, fashion designer, pixie of a sister Alice. She's twenty-two years old and just had her Fairy Dust clothing line picked up by Macy's. She can be the sweetest person you've ever met but also fierce when she needs to be. I also think she has a continuous supply of Red Bull running through her system.

That girl has _way too much_ energy.

My parents Esme and Carlisle have been married for nearly thirty years. Esme is the kind of woman who would give you the shirt off her back; she's a giver and never asks for anything in return. She's always been the sweet motherly type, but she can be a fierce momma bear when she needs to be.

My family calls me a recluse but it's not true, I'd just rather stay in and compose music or watch a Will Ferrell or Steve Carrell film. I work five days a week and travel when I'm needed to oversee a project, but I make sure to keep the weekends for me and my family.

This weekend I am driving out to my cozy little cabin in the woods. If you want to call a cabin with five bedrooms four bathrooms complete with a Jacuzzi and barbeque deck, small and cozy...

_I do._

It's sort of like a vacation for me. It's my own little getaway on demand. It's great that my family love it too. I'm single, and I never bring women back to this place. Even when I dated Tanya, which didn't last long, I never brought her back here.

I'm not a player by any means; in fact Tanya was my first real girlfriend. Our relationship felt more like an obligation though, since the only reason I started dating her in the first place was because my siblings talked me into it. She was a family friend who was single and I was single and not dating anyone.

You do the math…

I suppose I've never_ really_ dated _anyone_.

I've never really been interested in any of the women who have approached me in the past. I knew they were only really interested in me either for my money, body or status in the media. Or maybe all three, it didn't matter, I always turned them down.

Emmett was convinced I was gay.

So one night a while ago while we all sat with Tanya's family after one of my mother's dinner parties, they discussed how we were both single and should date, foolishly I decided to give it a try.

_What a big mistake that was.._.

After two weeks she started to act like we were going to settle down. She began to plan our wedding and engagement party, when I had never even proposed, I actually never planned to. I wasn't in love with Tanya and wasn't even sure if I really thought of her romantically. So when she starting thinking of baby names for our future children, I had to let her know it wasn't working out. We had only dated for about a month and rarely even kissed so I was surprised when she pitched a fit over our break-up.

Sorry but it had to be done.

Actually no, I'm not sorry.

I have not tried dating again since, and _that _was about six months ago.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I get closer to the woods and see all the lush green trees. I love the forest, it's so full of mystery and unseen life, and it felt _really_ good to get away. Even with the storm coming in, the scenery was beautiful.

As I was driving down the open stretch of the dirt track, I spotted what looked like an old abandoned vehicle. As I got closer I could see that there was a woman standing outside of the truck and she looked like she was having some car trouble. I pulled to the side of the road across from her and parked my car. I got out and began to walk toward her. She was still turned away from me so I was unable to completely see her face, but from behind and through her not-too-tight clothing I could tell that she had a beautiful body. She had curves in all the right places, and a perfect ass.

This was new. I rarely took notice of a woman's figure, but there was just something about the way she stood there with a slight sway to her hips. It was almost like she was unconsciously dancing to music in her head, but it was so subtle you could tell that she wasn't really. It was just something about the way she moved, it was so natural, I noticed that she had yet to notice me, but when I got within five feet of her she turned around, and I stopped mid-step.

_Shit_…

She was absolutely beautiful. Not just beautiful, but _stunning_. She had long, silky, dark brown hair with natural loose curls, big brown expressive eyes, and full, plump, pink kissable lips all set in creamy pale heart-shaped face. When I realized I was staring, I cleared my throat to speak.

"Hi there, looks like you might need some help. Are you having some car trouble?" I stammered in a low voice.

She just stared for a moment longer and I hoped I hadn't frightened her. "Hello. Yes, if it's not of any inconvenience, I could really use your help." She has the voice of an angel, so soft and low. The pink blush beginning to form on her round cheeks just made her even more stunning.

I smiled at her and responded, "No it's no problem at all. My name's Edward." I introduced myself while extending my hand.

She placed her small soft hand in mine, cleared her throat and said, "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Beautiful Bella," I muttered. I think she heard me because she blushed even more while a slow, sweet smile crept onto her face.

"Now what seems to be the problem, do you have a flat?" I asked her.

"Umm….no. I don't know what happened. It just kind of sputtered and stopped on me. Luckily I was able to pull over to the side of road before it stopped completely."

"Well let's see what we're able to do. It's going to be raining soon and I wouldn't want you to get soaked."

She smiled and mumbled a quiet "thank you," while I checked under the hood. I knew nothing about cars besides how to change a tire, pump gas, and add water if it's needed. Other than that, I was pretty much a lost cause.

I sheepishly began to rub the back of my neck, while I admitted I had no idea what I was doing.

"It's ok; I'll just call for a tow truck."

She grabbed her cell, but after a few attempts she realized she had no reception. After checking my cell I came to the same conclusion.

"Um…I was headed to my cabin just a few miles away. I have a land line there and you can use it if you like." Her eyes went wide with my suggestion, but I continued before she could deny me.

"Look, I know you don't know me and shouldn't trust a complete stranger, but I promise I'm a good guy and not like….a psycho killer or anything."

She looked down at her shoes while placing her hands in her back pockets and shifted side to side. She smiled softly then bit into her lower lip, "Yes please. Look, it's ok, I don't know why, but for some reason I trust you."

It started to rain then. I told her she could put her things in my car, just incase someone comes by, I didn't want her coming back to find her things had been stolen. After placing her two large duffle bags and a few small boxes in the trunk of my car, I opened the passenger side door for her and we were on our way.

The drive was peaceful while Debussy played in the background. I looked at Bella and she had her head leant back on the head rest with her eyes closed and a serene smile on her face. She was so beautiful.

_And those lips. All the dirty things I wanted to do those lips. They look so soft and sweet. I wanted to kiss them, lick them, taste them, bite them…_

I cleared my throat and attempted to discreetly adjust my hard-on before she noticed.

I wondered if she had a boyfriend. The possibility that she _may_ have a boyfriend gave me knots in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't really sure why; I barely knew this girl, but I knew that I wanted to get to know her.

"Do you like Debussy?" I asked her, trying hard not stare.

"Yes. Clare De Lune is my favorite. My mom and I used to play it all the time on repeat when we would have girls' nights at home. Before we watched a romance film she would give me facials and paint my nails. I was never really interested in being the girly girl, but I did it to appease her. It made her happy."

"Your mom sounds like my sister. I don't know how many times she's tried to convince us to get manicures. She would stomp her foot when we denied her by saying men should have pretty hands too." I chuckled at the memory.

Bella laughed. She had a beautiful laugh.

I was also a little surprised she hadn't recognized me. My face has been plastered all over the TV and every gossip magazine known to man. I thought it was a good thing. I could just be myself with her.

After talking for a while we sat in a comfortable silence until we pulled up to the cabin.

"Wow, this is more like a mansion than a cabin. It is so beautiful." Bella comments in awe.

"Thank you. This is my home away from home. I like to call it my vacation on demand."

"I would love to have a vacation on demand," she stated in a wistful tone.

"Yeah, I just really love to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city every now and then. Get away and relax you know? It's so peaceful in these woods, the sounds of the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the trees; I love it here."

She looked at me like she knew exactly how I felt. "I can tell you love it by the way you describe it."

I smiled to myself at how sensitive and kind she seemed to be, she seemed _perfect_.

"Come on in. The phone is just right through the kitchen on the left."

As she walked past me to get to the kitchen, I got a whiff of what smelled like sweet strawberries. I began to lean in towards her and had to catch myself before I reached out to touch her. I don't know what it was about this beautiful woman, but she had all my senses on high alert.

_All_ of them…

After coming back to bring my bag in from the car, I heard her call out my name. I _loved_ the way she said my name.

I walked toward the kitchen to find her leaning against the wall with the cordless phone in her hand.

"Yes Bella?"

"Ummm….I'm sorry but I think there's something wrong with the phone." She looked a little nervous but at the same time so adorable.

As I walked toward her she held the phone out for me to inspect. After a while, I realized that there was no battery in the phone. My mind immediately went back to the time a few months ago when my family had visited, Emmett borrowed the battery for some other electronic gadget he had at the time, probably his game console.

This was definitely a face palm moment.

I brought this beautiful girl all the way back to my home to use the land line, and she can't even use it. She's going to think I tricked her to get her here.

"Bella I am so sorry, but I swear I forgot my idiot brother borrowed the battery and I did not just say that to get you here."

She must have saw that I was beginning to panic, so she placed her delicate little hand on my arm to calm me. I felt that same tingling feeling as before. "It's ok Edward. I believe you. I just really need to figure out something quickly, because it has already started to rain and a storm is coming soon."

I cleared my throat, "Well, I don't mean to sound forward or anything, but we are both kind of out of options at the moment. There are four guest bedrooms, two of which have en-suite bathrooms, and you are free to pick anyone you want until the storm clears. And I promise to remain a complete gentleman."

"I couldn't possibly impose," she said quietly while looking up at me through those long full lashes while biting her full bottom lip.

_Fuck…._

I barely held back a groan and I tried really hard not to shuffle my legs due to the sudden tightening of my pants.

"You wouldn't be imposing Bella. I actually really enjoy your company."

She blushed and gave me a shy smile. "Well ok, but only if you're sure."

"Trust me. I'm sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you in a week! :}**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my imagination.**

**I want to give props to my amazing beta Aurora18. She's AWESOME.**

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in **_**my**_** Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

**Finally a new chapter! This one's a little longer than the first two. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**BPOV**

"Ok, let me show you around," Edward began to lead me around the downstairs area of the cabin.

He continued, "Ok so you've seen the kitchen. This way to the right is the formal living area."

He led me to an area with beautiful vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows on the back wall that faced a lovely stream surrounded by wild flowers. The room was furnished to be more modern with neutral colors. It had a huge brown suede sofa, with a matching love-seat, a huge round ottoman, and a large coffee table against the side wall with a crystal center piece that was shaped like a tree.

The whole house had hardwood floors, there were some nature paintings on the wall that looked like they were picked because of how beautiful they were and how they fit the room, and not just to take up space like those printed blots of paint you find in cheap motels, _these_ paintings looked very expensive.

As I followed behind him, I tried not to look at his firm and toned ass. I never thought guys could have nice butts, but his made me want to take a bite out of it. I instantly flushed at the thought.

_Bad Bella_

What was going on with me? I never really took notice of things like that before. Don't get me wrong, I noticed how handsome Jacob was and the girls that fawned over him had only proved my point, _I_ just hadn't been attracted to him sexually.

When I looked at Edward he made me picture the two of us in all these romantic and erotic situations. Just picturing his large strong hands on my body and his lips against my neck made me shiver.

"Are you cold Bella?" Edward's concerned voice brought me back to the present, and I blushed in embarrassment when I realized that I had zoned out and hadn't been paying attention to our little tour.

"I…no…I'm fine Edward. I just felt a small breeze," I stuttered out trying to think quickly, but was failing miserably.

He looked at me like I was a little nuts, but if he knew what I was thinking about he would probably stay _far, far away_.

_Don't be stupid Bella._

A gorgeous creature like him could never be interested in someone like me.

"Um…Ok. Are you sure? I can turn up the heat."

"Yes I'm sure, thank you Edward.

We continued the tour of the house, with him showing me the main living room, which was bright and colorful with the same vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. The walls were painted a custard color and a dark blue, the room was filled with two large red sofas and was covered in striped throw pillows, a love seat, two huge bean bag chairs, another large wooden coffee table, and a massive plasma flat screen TV. Next to the TV was what I thought was a large book case, but up close I realized it was filled with DVDs.

"Wow, Edward that's some collection."

"Thanks. I love movies so I buy them as soon as they're released."

Next, he walked toward me and grabbed my hand to lead me upstairs; I took his without thinking about it. It seemed so natural and I felt that same current run through me, it felt like my body was humming. Edward looked down at our entwined hands, then back and me and I realized that he felt it too. He gave me that sexy crooked smile and grinned back at him.

When we reached the top of the stairs we entered the hallway and I saw that the left side was lined with wooden doors. He showed me the first room which was all white except for the walls, the bedding, the dresser, and the night stand were all an off-white color but the walls were painted a light blue color. Then he showed me the hall bathroom that was decorated in beautiful soft gold tones.

The other three bedrooms had pretty much the same layout but they were all painted different colors; one room was a midnight blue with the walls being a dark silver color. The third room was hunter green with the walls painted a beige color. The forth and last room on the left side of the hall was red with the wall being a dark maroon color.

The whole effect was quite astounding.

Throughout the entirety of my tour upstairs, Edward kept rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of my hand and he never let go. It felt _amazing_. He would maneuver around me and the furnishings in such a way so that he wouldn't have to let go of my hand. This made me pretty happy because I didn't want to let go of his either.

Next, we moved to the only door on the right side of the hall. Edward looked a little nervous all of a sudden.

He exhaled slowly then told me in an even tone, "This is my room."

He pushed the door open and I stepped in.

It was _huge_.

His room took up the whole right side of the house. It was the size of all the four bedrooms on the left put together, and it was decorated in black and silver tones. There was a huge king size bed covered in black and silver bedding and tons of pillows against the back wall to the right of the room. The bed itself was made of a dark cherry wood with a matching chestier drawer and dresser on the far right wall, and coordinating night stands, _of course_. Also, on top of the night stands on each side stood artistic chrome lamps, in the front right corner stood a chrome and glass style desk with a Mac touch screen desk top computer.

The man liked his luxury that was for sure.

Toward the left hand side of the room closest to the door was what looked like a cross between a library and a living space. Two walls were covered in floor to ceiling bookcases that were filled with books. On one side of one book case were smaller shelves filled with music, in front of the bookcases were a love seat and a large pillowed chair, both were white. In the center there was a plush cream colored rug with a small glass table on top of it.

"Oh my God…Edward! This is gorgeous. It's like my dream room; I would _live_ in this room if I could."

He muttered something that sounded a lot like, "_as long as I can live in here with you_."

But I couldn't be sure.

"Yep, this is my room. I love it in here…this is my sanctuary," he said to me.

"I can definitely see why."

"Wait until you see the bathroom," he said with a smile on his face.

He opened the bathroom door and it was awesome. It was all made of black and white marble. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub in the center of the bathroom with a walk in shower in the far corner. The shower didn't have a door; I blushed at the thought of us sharing that shower. To my right were matching his and her sinks, suddenly I could picture us waking up together in the mornings and using the sinks at the same time.

_Very_ Mr. and Mrs. Smith like.

_Without the killing and the secret missions, but I'd totally capitalize on the really great sex. _

Shit, what is _wrong_ with me? I never think about sex. I've barely given dating any thought let _alone _hitting a home run. I need to slow my thoughts down. I was getting way ahead of myself, there were things I needed to do before I even thought about _that._

_Like maybe waiting to see if he's even _interested_ in me first. _

So far it seems like he _may_ be interested, but there is no way someone as attractive as Edward would be single.

_But why would he be holding my hand if he wasn't…?_

"I'm guessing that look means you like it," he interrupted my reverie.

"Yes, it's just as beautiful as the rest of your house. That bathtub is calling to me."

He laughed at that. "Well, have you decided which one of the rooms you want to stay in?" He asked still laughing

"I would like to stay in the blue room, I love the blue tones. It reminds me of the beach not too far from where I used to live."

"Where are you from Bella?"

"Forks; it's about four hours west of here near Port Angeles."

"Oh, I've been through there before. It's a quaint little town."

There was a comfortable pause for a moment. Then I thought I'd asked him the question that's been on my mind since we first met.

"Edward, can I ask you a question, well two questions actually?"

"You can ask me anything Bella," he responded softly while grabbing both of my hands, one hand in each of his. He continued with the thumb rubbing and it was a little distracting but I loved it none the less.

"Do you have a girlfriend? I mean won't she mind me staying here alone with you?"

He just grinned at me for a moment before answering, "No Bella, I am single and unattached. Will your boyfriend mind?" He looked like he really dreaded my answer though I was unsure why.

"Don't have one." I smiled back at him and he looked utterly relieved to hear that.

He just shook his head slightly and smiled.

"My next question is 'What's your last name?' If I am going to be staying with you for the foreseeable future, I think it's important that I know."

He looked a little uncomfortable and hesitant to answer for a second. He scratched the back of his neck and answered in a low nervous voice.

"Cullen."

I didn't get why he was so nervous to tell me. I looked at him strangely. "Ok….well mine is Swan."

He must have been holding his breath but I seemed to have given him an acceptable answer so he gave me a small tentative small and muttered, "Beautiful Swan."

I giggled at that. "You're really sweet Edward," I commented as I reached up to gently cup his cheek in the palm of my hand. He pressed his face into my palm, and then turned his head slightly to place a kiss in the center of it.

My breath hitched at that but I kept my hand there. After a second he reached up to place his large warm hand on top of mine while continuing to nudge his face into my palm and smiled at me.

I'm sure I looked like a mental patient with the way I was smiling back at him. It was all teeth and my cheeks began to hurt, but I didn't care. This precious moment was _so_ worth it.

After a while he grabbed my hand and kept hold of it and finally spoke, "Why don't you go get settled in while I try to find us some dinner, huh?"

I just nodded and started walking toward the door. After he led me back to the blue 'Twilight Room' which was what I'd named it, he let go my hand with one more indecipherable look back at me and walked down the stairs.

I grabbed my luggage from where it had been sitting at the end of the hall and proceeded into the room. I unpacked my duffel bag and placed my clothing in the drawers, then emptied my toiletry bag on the bathroom counter. The bathroom was just as beautiful as the room with its matching colors, and in the back left corner lay a claw foot bathtub. I always pictured taking a bath in one of those when I read Pride and Prejudice. I couldn't _wait_ to use it.

After making sure everything was in its place I walked back downstairs. I didn't see Edward in the living area so I decided to try the kitchen, and that's exactly where I found him.

"Hey", I said a little breathlessly when I noticed he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

_Why did he have to be so damn sexy? _

"Hey. I didn't know what you'd like so I haven't started anything. Is there anything in particular you fancy?"

_Where to start…_

"Well, actually I was wondering if you would let me do the cooking. I'm just dying to use all your fancy appliances, and I really love to cook. Your whole house is a dream, but your kitchen is heaven."

He laughed when I said that. "Wow, and you can cook. Bella you might just be my dream woman." I giggled when he said that, because I knew he was my dream guy. He was sweet, affectionate, articulate, generous, well read, and not to mention gorgeous beyond belief. "Be my guest and make anything you'd like. The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked so have at it. I'm excited to see what you come up with."

I walked up to him, placed my hands on his shoulders, turned him around, and gently pushed him out the kitchen. "You go ahead and relax. When I'm done I'm sure you'll be amazed and never want me to leave."

He continued walking away while mumbling. It sounded a lot like, "_I _already_ don't want you leave_," but I wasn't sure I was meant to hear that.

I just smiled to myself and went to the fridge to see what he had in stock. Eventually, I found a few steaks and some mushrooms and came up with an idea. I decided to make sautéed steak with a mushroom and white wine sauce, then for sides I wanted to make mashed potatoes and steamed buttered vegetables. I thought he'd love it. My dad always said how much he loved it when I made anything with steak.

_Apparently steak is the way to a man's heart, according to Renee. Who woulda thunk it? Another Renee-ism. _

_According to some of the girls I went to school with, they swore that vaginas and blowjobs were. _

_We shall see._

Shaking the thought away, I set out two plates for us and poured two glasses of wine. After making sure everything looked good enough I set everything out on the table and let Edward know dinner was ready.

"Wow…Bella this looks amazing."

"Thanks. I opened a bottle of your wine, I hope you don't mind?" Suddenly I was nervous, what if he was saving it for a special occasion.

"No not at all Bella this looks great."

_Phew_

We dug right in after that and once Edward had taken the first bite, I heard him moan, and I swear my girly parts tingled.

"Mmhhmm…..Bella this is _incredible_. How did you learn how to cook so well?"

"Well, growing up with my mom, she didn't really know how to cook, she would _experiment _but the meals she made were barely edible.

"So I just kind of taught myself and starting doing all the cooking when I got old enough. Then when I moved in with my dad Charlie, he never cooked for himself. He'd rather go to the nearest diner and eat there. I knew it was unhealthy so I made him a deal. I would make dinner every night, and then on Friday nights we'd eat out."

I continued, "It worked out really well."

He just gave me one of his signature crooked smiles and said, "Yeah, it did."

After that we ate in relative silence, but it was so comfortable. When we'd both finished our meals Edward insisted on doing the cleaning. While he washed I dried. We made a great team.

"So beautiful Bella, what do you want to do now?"

_Have I mentioned that it feels really good to hear him call me that?_

"Um…not sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could watch a movie over a bucket of popcorn and candy," he replied excitedly.

I giggled lightly at his child like exuberance, "Sure that sounds good. Why don't we get comfortable and meet in the main living area in ten minutes?"

"Sounds good, see ya in ten."

We both headed upstairs and into our separate rooms. I pulled out the drawer to locate my pajamas and decided to wear my pajama short set. The top was a short sleeved button up and it was black with white polka dots from Victoria's Secret. I loved it and it made me feel sexy. I stripped down to nothing but my purple bikini style panties and put my pajamas on. I went to the bathroom, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and tousled my hair a bit.

That'll have to do.

On the way out I threw on my Sponge Bob ankle socks and applied a little strawberry chap stick, because I hate having dry lips, and made my way back down to the main living room. But when I got there I was not prepared for what I saw.

There stood Edward in all his manly glory in grey pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips, a black tank top, and bare feet.

_You know; the type of tank tops that 50 Cent wears? Don't ask me how I know that. _

_And Edward's feet are just as nice as his hands. This man has no flaws. _

The only coherent thought I had after that was….._FUCK_ _I'm in trouble!_

I soon noticed Edward seemed to be having the same problem. His eyes raked over my body and there was lust clear in his handsome features.

This was definitely going to be a long night.

Edward cleared his throat while attempting to hide his obvious arousal. I was beginning to get turned on just by looking at the bulge in his sleep pants. "Um…wow Bella. You look really se-…ah I mean you look really comfortable."

My face flushed of course. Edward decided to change the subject. "So, I was thinking we could start of watching Anchor Man unless you'd prefer something different?"

"Are you kidding? I love Will Ferrell; he's hilarious."

Edward agreed, "Yeah he's one of my favorites." He put the movie in while I went to get comfy on the huge red couch; I sat in the center with my feet tucked underneath me. When the movie started, he came to sit on my left side and leaned toward the arm of the couch with his legs hanging close to mine. I forced myself to focus on the screen, because his close proximity was doing all kinds of delicious things to my body.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice the junk food littering the table until Edward reached forward to pick at the bucket of popcorn. He offered it to me, but I was only able to eat a few kernels due to the butterflies in my stomach.

After a small moment he stretched his arm down the back of the couch behind my head. When he did this I took it as a good sign and slowly, cautiously leaned into him.

He brought his arm from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. That made me impossibly giddy and the smile on my face didn't hide how I felt. _He_ felt _so_ good. I laid my head on his chest while placing my hand right over his heart. I could hear and feel the strong thumping, and it quickly turned into my very own personal lullaby.

As I began to dose off I could feel Edward kiss the top my head, bury his face in my hair, and breathe me in. I didn't mind because I did the same things to him where I was resting my head. He smelled _so_ good. Like the fresh smell of rain and clean sandalwood; a real manly scent.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but soon Edward was gently shaking me awake while smoothing my hair back from my face, "Bella. Sweetheart, the movie's over. Why don't we get you off to bed huh?"

I looked up at him and his face was so close, his warm breath and his beautiful scent washed over me. It was the best kind of aphrodisiac.

Leaning forward very slowing, we met each other half-way and our lips touched for the first time. It was chaste and warm, slow and soft. Edward very slowly ran his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance, so I slowly opened to him and ran the tip of my tongue along his.

We moaned simultaneously. The only sounds in the room were our panting breaths and the low music from the television. His taste was better than the finest desert, he was so sweet. The kiss became a little more passionate and I soon found myself straddling him with my thighs either side of his. Edward ran his right hand along my side from my thigh up to my waist with his thumb curving right below my breast, not yet touching it, while his left stayed at the nape of my neck beneath by hair.

Here I was in this intimate position with a man I barely knew, yet he didn't feel like a stranger or someone I had met off the side of the road. We had such a powerful connection. We were drawn to one another and it felt amazing, it felt _right_. For the first time in my life I wanted to just act on it, so I did.

I went for it and ran my right hand through his hair at the nape of his neck. The hair there was so soft, much more so than I'd expected, it was soft and fine like a baby's. After a while, well it could've been minutes or hours, we slowly ended the kiss.

As our lips continued touching, brushing back and forth one another, it was the most intimate moment of my life.

"Edward." I couldn't help but sigh, he felt _so_ good.

He was skimming his lips back and forth across my jaw line and neck creating the best kind of goose bumps on my skin, "Mmmm…yes, Bella?" Every now and then he would place an open-mouthed kiss on the side of my neck and I involuntarily let out another small moan.

I was trying to regulate my breathing, "Nothing, I just felt like saying your name."

He chuckled softly, cupped both my cheeks in his hands while rubbing his thumbs back and forth across my cheekbones, and placed another soft peck on my lips.

"That was ok, right Bella? I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you or we're moving too fast. I just….I've wanted to do that for a while now."

"No, Edward. It was _perfect_. I wanted to kiss you too and it _so_ much better than I imagined."

"Come on sweet girl, I know you're tired. Let's get you to bed." Edward stood from the couch with me still in his arms and began to walk toward the stairs, only stopping to turn off the TV and the lights in the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling, and buried my face in his neck. I wanted to breathe in as much of him as I could before we parted for bed.

He ascended the stairs and walked towards the 'Twilight Room' and lightly placed me on my feet. He gave me one last slow kiss, which was little bit _more_ than chaste, and wrapped his arms around me, hugging my body to him. I still had my arms around his neck, so I stood on my tippy toes to meet him halfway.

He whispered against my lips, "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." We reluctantly loosened our hold on one another and with one last longing look we walked into our separate rooms. I pulled the comforter and top sheet out and climbed into bed. I buried my face in the pillows and gave a really girly girl squeal.

That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face and hoped to have pleasant dreams of Edward.

I had a feeling I would.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will try my hardest to update once a week unless otherwise notified. More reviews would be a great incentive…..**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing! I just use them to my imagination.**

**My Beta's the Shizznit! Thank you Aurora18! **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in my Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

**Here's the fourth chapter. ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**EPOV**

_Is it possible to fall in love with someone within twenty-four hours of meeting them? _

_Does love at first sight really exist?_

These were the questions I repeatedly asked myself throughout the night. I continued to replay that amazing kiss in my head over and over again. The feel of Bella's small, curvy, soft, and warm body against mine was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. No other woman had ever affected me the way my Bella had. I don't think I've ever been that aroused in my _life_.

…_and just thinking about her sleeping just a few feet away from me wasn't helping matters at all. _

Bella was _so_ insanely beautiful, I just couldn't help myself. I love that she's so oblivious to just how beautiful she really is. She's not vain and conceited like most of the women I have met. She didn't mind wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, and as far as I could tell she didn't really wear make-up either. She's just naturally gorgeous.

I had to make her mine. There was no way in hell I would ever let another man have her. I don't know just quite what had happened, but apparently overnight I'd transformed into a possessive caveman.

It wasn't just her beauty that attracted me to her. No, it was also her laugh, how _smart_ she was. She didn't talk about frivolous things, she was well read, she was so sweet and caring, and an all round genuine person.

I was falling so hard and so fast it felt like my head was spinning from it. In a case like this I needed to talk to my parents. If anyone knew how I felt, it was them; they also fell in love rather quickly. They knew they loved each other at first sight, they were _so _sure that they got married a couple of weeks after they met.

I always thought they were crazy and just exaggerating, but now I'm starting to think they were just crazy _in love_.

Bella had changed _everything_.

I think I could totally relate now. I could absolutely picture myself having a life with Bella. I wanted to be the only man that ever touched her, to be married with children and the whole nine yards. Just imagining her belly swollen with my child made me hard as steel.

I nearly reached down to palm my shaft and stroke it at the thought. I wondered if Bella could see herself with me that way. Only time will tell I guess.

After I spent most of the night tossing and turning, morning finally came. I jumped out bed, picked out a pair jeans and a t-shirt and after quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth, I hopped in the shower and washed my hair and the rest of my body.

Practically running out of the shower, I dried myself and speedily got dressed and ran my hand through my hair quickly. I was in such a hurry to see Bella this morning that I literally raced down the stairs.

Once I got downstairs I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I walked to the entry way and froze at the sight before me.

Bella was standing at the stove with her back to me dancing to whatever she was listening to from her earphones. She had her hair up in a high pony-tail and an off-the-shoulder sweater leaving the creamy skin of her beautiful neck and shoulder exposed. She wore a pair of tight sweat shorts leaving her long toned legs open for me to mentally devour. Her shorts fit the curve of her hips and ass perfectly.

_And…cue the hard on._

You know that question that your friends ask you? You know the one; whether you're a tits or an ass man? Well with Bella, all of her was simply glorious, so I would have to say I'm a 'tass' man. Her tits and ass were phenomenal; it would be cruel to make myself choose between the two.

_But I can sure think long and _hard _about it tonight. _Pun intended.

I prayed that she wouldn't slap me for what I was about to do. I was hoping that after what we had shared last night, this would be alright. I quietly walked up behind her, placed my right hand on her waist, and bent down to place a light kiss on her open shoulder. She jumped slightly, then instantly relaxed when she realized it was just me.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Oh Edward, you scared me," she stammered while blushing slightly, "good morning."

"I thought I would be up before you this morning. What are you making?" I asked her.

"Just some caramelized French toast with a side of sausage. I hope that's ok," she replied.

"Of course it's fine Bella. I told you you're free to use anything in the house. Besides, I love your cooking." I wanted nothing more to nuzzle the side of her neck right now, but I didn't know how she would react, so I refrained.

"Thank you, Edward."

"No Bella, thank _you_."

We made small talk while we ate; we asked each other questions about our hobbies and other past times. I found out that she loved to write when she's not reading, which is something else we have in common; because while I loved to write and compose music in my free time I loved being able to write. I smiled at the thought that it was something else we could share.

"Yeah, I have a private music room that's hidden behind a secret door in my room that's sound proof. I'll show you sometime."

"I'd really like that."

After we finished our breakfast, I told her to go and relax in the family room while I did the cleaning. Just after I had finished drying the last dish I heard Bella from the family room.

"Oh my God, Edward! There's a guy on TV that could be your identical twin. He looks _just like you_."

I felt my muscles stiffen, and a knot began to form in the pit of my stomach. As I walked swiftly into the room, two thoughts kept repeating themselves in my head.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Please don't leave me, _please_ don't leave me…_

I found Bella sitting cross-legged on the sofa staring and listening intently to the television.

I turned toward the TV to see an entertainment news reporter. "_People's Magazine number one hottest and one of the youngest wealthiest bachelors, Edward Cullen, was seen out having lunch with his family yesterday afternoon. While out with his family at a local hot spot, a photographer took these snap shots, and noticed that the gorgeous middle Cullen was the only one going solo. _

The screen switched to several pictures of me and my family out yesterday before I had headed over here. I'd never noticed anyone taking photos at the time, I must have been lost in thought. The camera focused back on the reporter.

"_Ladies could it be that this handsome piece of man-meat still hasn't found his Mrs. Right and is still on the look-out? I definitely wouldn't mind being his Mrs. Right-Now. Back to you A.J."_

"Edward…" I heard Bella's now timid voice come from behind me and I was dreading seeing the look on her face.

I turned towards her and slowly dragged my eyes up to hers.

Her head was tilted to the side with her hands clasped together in her lap. She didn't look upset just confused. "Edward? What's going on Edward?"

I didn't know where to start and I was so afraid she would run for the hills. Bella wasn't one of those women who would stay just because I was rich and famous. I was afraid she would feel like I've been lying to her this whole time and wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Well….ok, I'm just going to come right out and say it. What you just saw on TV was true, I am famous and wealthy, and that's why I was so surprised you didn't recognize me when you asked me for my last name. I didn't want you to treat me differently or for you to think you had to act a certain way around me."

"Bella you're so genuine and I've enjoyed our time together so much and I don't want things to change. I'm still the same guy I was yesterday and this morning. Please believe me."

She bit down into her bottom lip with a contemplative look on her face before she replied, "I believe you Edward; I'm just shocked is all. You've been nothing but sweet to me, but I don't want you to feel like you have to hide from me. Especially if we want this," she motioned between the two of us, "to continue, we _have_ to be honest with one another."

She blushed and tensed after saying this, like she wasn't sure that that was what I wanted. Silly Bella.

"I _do_ Bella. I care so much for you already, that's why I was afraid. I know this is all new and we've just met, but it doesn't feel that way to me. I feel like we've known each other our whole lives. I want you to know everything about me and I'm looking forward to seeing where this thing between us is going."

Her shoulders dropped in a form of relief. She walked over to me, wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. "I feel the same way Edward."

Instantly, without thought, my arms wrapped around her and I began rubbing my hands softly up and down her lower back. I pressed my face into her hair, just breathing her in. She smelled _so good_.

Then an idea struck me.

After a short pause I continued, "Bella? Would you go on a date with me tonight?"

She gave me a gentle smile, "I would love to Edward, but it's still storming outside. How would that work?"

"We're going to have our first date here. I would like to cook dinner for you, candles and everything. I'll tell you all you want to know over dinner. How does that sound?"

I didn't have to wait long for her answer.

"That sounds…perfect."

We just stayed standing there holding each other, just swaying back and forth really. After a while I broke the silence.

"So, what do you want to do until then?"

"Well, I would really love to take a look in that secret music room of yours."

I chuckled a little at her shy demeanor. I grabbed her hand, kissed her palm, and lead her upstairs to my room. There was a secret door in the wall behind my office in my room, the decorative drapes kept it well hidden. I moved them aside and pressed on the door for it to pop open.

The motion detector lights came on automatically once we stepped through the door, lighting the whole room.

Bella gasped beside me, "Wow, Edward. It's so _beautiful_." The whole room was decorated in various shades of gold, from the walls to the lining around the hardwood floor. In the middle of the room sat _one_ of my most prized possessions; my sleek black baby grand piano.

I grabbed her hand and sat her beside me on the piano bench, excited to show her my things.

"What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know…surprise me."

I started playing Esme's song, it one of the first songs I'd ever composed, it was very soft, but cheerful.

I looked to my right at Bella. She had her eyes closed with a smile on her face, swaying slowing side to side. She was beyond beautiful with that serene look her face.

When I finished playing the last key, I removed my hands from the piano keys and gently took Bella's face in both of my large hands as she opened her eyes.

She had the most peaceful look on her face and I felt as if I could see my soul in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" She giggled quietly in response.

"Edward. You never have to ask."

My lips met her soft warm ones in a slow but passionate kiss. I gently nibbled on her bottom lip and swept my tongue across it begging for entrance. When her tongue touched mine we both moaned simultaneously, I rubbed my hand up her back and into the hair at the nape of neck and she did the same.

Things moved quickly after that, because the next thing I new Bella was straddling my lap, which was quickly becoming one of my favorite positions to be in. She pressed her hips down into mine and it created the_ best_ kind of friction. My hands instantly grabbed onto her hips and grounded her down onto me a little harder.

_Fuck me why do we have to be wearing clothes?_

She let out another erotic whimpering sound; her sounds alone were enough to make me cum quicker than a twelve year old boy seeing a pair of real tits for the first time.

"Oh _Edward_," she said my name breathlessly.

"Fuck, Bella," I was barely able to pant out the words, "Baby, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Oh. I think I _do_ Edward," she replied in a low seductive voice. Just listening to her made me want to bury myself deep inside of her and never surface.

Reluctantly I pulled away because no matter how much I wanted to make love to her, I refused to rush things. I wanted her to truly know I wanted her for _her,_ not just her body. I wanted to work for it, I wanted to prove to myself that I was actually deserving of this angel in my arms.

Before I completely removed my lips from her skin, I dragged them down her neck and sucked on her pulse point softly. I kissed down to her clavicle and placed little open mouthed kisses across it. While I was at her neck, Bella tossed her head back to give me better access, minutes passed while I worshipped her neck before I finally moved them back to her lips placing a few slow pecks on her soft, plump lips.

It was then that I finally realized I'd had my hands on her ass.

I mentally scolded myself. "Sorry." Not _really._

"Don't apologize, Edward. I wasn't complaining. I love the feel of your hands on me."

I smiled that crooked smile that made her breathing speed up and her heart race. "That's good Bella, because I never want to stop."

I continued after another sweet kiss, "But, I want us to take our time. I want to prove to you that I'm willing to work for this relationship with you because you're precious to me Bella. You deserve nothing but the best, and I just want to show you that I'm the best man for you."

"I still have so much to tell you tonight at dinner Bella, and I just want you to make an informed decision on whether or not I'm what you want. I come with a lot of baggage and it's important that you know everything."

I'm not sure when I came to this conclusion, but I realized it was true.

"Edward, you mean so much to me already, and you've already shown me what an amazing man you are, and I know you are the only man for me. I don't know how I know that, but I just feel it deep within me. My mother always told me when you feel it, you just know; and I know Edward. I don't think that whatever you have to tell me tonight will make any difference."

My heart clenched at her words, was I _really_ this lucky? I hoped I wasn't dreaming.

She went on to say, "If I've learned anything it's to trust my instincts."

Bella had a contemplative look her face but then she began to speak again after moments pause.

"This is going to sound strange Edward, but on my way to Seattle something just told me to take that short cut. It's something I would never have done, but I just got this feeling that that's where I was supposed to go, and look where that led me."

I grinned at her logic, "It's like fate."

_There was no other explanation. This _had_ to be just that. Fate _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter is the 'Date Night' with lots of fluff. It will be posted within the next two weeks. The more reviews I receive the more I may be persuaded to update sooner. ; }**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my imagination.**

**Thank you to my super cool beta, Aurora18! **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in my Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

**Here's chapter five. DATE NIGHT! Please Review. It helps inspire me. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**BPOV**

It feels so good being in Edward's arms this way. When I woke up this morning I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if he'd regret it and act awkward around me.

Now I could see that all of my worries were for nothing.

I could see so many great things in my future with Edward. I could see myself falling helplessly in love with him _so _easily. I could visualize us being together and our relationship turning into marriage. I could picture us purchasing our first home and having beautiful babies. We'd have little girls and boys with their fathers unruly bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

_Was it possible that love at first sight really existed?_

I could already feel myself falling _hard _and the best part was that I wasn't trying to resist it.

'_Don't fight the feeling', _I was told by my rambunctious mother not too long ago.

Even though I loved the classics and their romance, I could never fully grasp the concept of a whirlwind romance or love at first sight.

_Now_ I'm truly a believer. _How is it possible to not be able to live a life without this wonderful man in it? I just couldn't see myself being without my Edward._

When this storm was over I couldn't see my life going back to the way it was. Edward had to be a part of it. I knew there was still so much I didn't know about him, but I was so anxious to learn.

What I saw on TV this morning confused the hell out of me, from the beginning I assumed he was successful when I first saw this mansion of a cabin, but to find out he was extremely wealthy and famous was something totally different.

It didn't bother me or affect the way I felt about Edward at all. He was still this gentle hearted man I was hoping to capture. The report was just something to remind me that we had to get to know each other better so we could move forward. I was however, not surprised to find out Edward was the _People Magazine's _number one hottest and sexiest bachelor. The man is totally otherworldly. Tall, mysterious, handsome, sexy, the list goes on. He's the complete package.

Edward's hands lightly tracing back and forth on the skin of my lower back and waist brought me back to the present. I was still straddling his lap, but I was wrapped around him with my head on his shoulder, and with his face buried in my neck with his arms wrapped around me, it made it more intimately comforting than sexual.

He made me feel the most _amazing_ things. When he spoke of proving himself deserving of me, it made my heart swell with love and adoration for this thoughtful man. He wanted to make sure I knew that he actually wanted _me_ and not just my body.

Edward placed one last soft kiss to my neck before lifting his head to speak. "So sweet girl, how about we have some lunch and a watch a movie before we get ready for our date tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

His strong hands grabbed me by the hips and gently lifted me from his lap and placed me back on my feet on the floor. I interlaced our hands together as he guided us out of his music room and back down the stairs.

"Edward, would you mind if I made some lunch for us?"

He looked at me with such kind and thoughtful eyes. "Bella I think it would only be fair that I cooked for you since you made breakfast this morning."

"I really don't mind Edward. You really don't understand how much I love cooking. But you will, just watch," I said to him playfully.

I went on to say, "Besides you're cooking dinner tonight anyway and I already have an idea for lunch. Please, Edward."

I gave him my best puppy dog eyed look and pouted a little bit. I never used this, but it worked like a charm on me whenever Jake wanted something. I figured, why not try it out?

"Aww…Bella you know I can't say no to you, especially when you give me that look."

He finally gave in, "Fine you can make lunch but please, nothing too big; sandwiches or something will do just fine."

I laughed at that, "Perfect, because I was actually going to make some turkey and cheddar Paninis."

I turned towards the fridge to get started when I was suddenly yanked back into Edward's arms. I made a loud squeaking sound from being surprised by it. It wasn't a hard pull; just firm enough to pull me to him.

"I think you forgot something Angel," he said as he attempted to keep the smile from his face and the humor from his voice.

I wrapped one arm around his neck and lift the other to tap my chin with my index finger, pretending to be in mid thought, "Nah, I don't think so. Everything I need is in the fridge, so I have no idea what I could be forgetting." He pouted and began to give me the puppy dog face I'd tried on him earlier.

_He _so_ had me. _

I lifted up on my tip toes to surrender to a soft kiss, but the moment I felt Edward's warm tongue on my upper lip, I was gone and lost in him. His kisses were hypnotizing and were able to make me forget my own name.

After kissing for I don't know how long, I got started on our lunch. We sat down to eat and made small talk, nothing serious. We were saving all that for our date tonight.

I know it's supposed to be some big no-no to have serious conversations on a first date, but this was necessary. I didn't feel scared or nervous about any of it, just overwhelmingly excited. This was a much needed step in the right direction.

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively quickly, with us just lounging around the house and cuddling together with sweet caresses.

Now it was time for us to get ready for our date.

I'm currently sitting between his parted legs with my back leaning against his chest, our legs laying down the length of the sofa, and Edward is running his right hand gently through my hair from my scalp to the ends.

"Ok Beautiful. You go on ahead upstairs and get ready, then meet me back down here at 7:30," Edward mumbled against the skin of my cheek.

With a sigh I replied, "I know, I was just so comfortable, I don't want to get up."

After placing a small open mouth kiss right under his jaw line, I ran up to my room to find something to wear.

Luckily I had packed some of my dressier items in my suitcase that I had brought with me. I had the rest of my things sent to my apartment by professional movers the day before I left. I really needed to find a way to contact my dad and Jake to let them know I'm alright here.

Actually, I'm _way_ better than alright here with Edward, _my_ Edward.

I looked through the clothes that I'd placed in the closet when I'd unpacked and found a light brown and grey tunic sweater dress with rectangular designs. I then pulled out my matching grey stockings and light brown ankle boots. I wanted to look sexy but comfortable, I had style but I wasn't a big fan of shopping.

I always went shopping already knowing what I wanted; it was an in and out quickly thing. Sometimes I would find things that I wasn't particularly looking for but that I liked and would probably buy it, but I couldn't do shopping sprees. Lord knows my mother had tried to get me to go on them on numerous occasions.

Walking into the bathroom and eyeing the tub, I decided I had enough time to take a bubble bath and relax a little before my date.

I was a little nervous because this would be my first official date. That one time where my college roommate set me up on a blind date with her boyfriend's brother didn't count. It was horrible because I didn't know I was supposed to be on a date and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. After the date he walked me to the door and attempted to come in for a 'night-cap', his words not mine, and pulled a condom out of his pocket stating 'he always came prepared.'

I forcefully kneed him in the balls and slammed the door in his face. _Ugh_. I never saw or heard from him again after that, although my roommate did start calling me 'Prudella' shortly after.

I didn't care. I had morals and values and refused to be what other people thought I should be or how I should act.

After dimming the lights and filling the tub and adding the bubbles, I slowly sank in. When I was fully submerged, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, being surrounded in the hot water felt almost as good as being snuggled up with Edward.

_Almost. _I nearly fell asleep.

After soaking a little while I washed and rinsed my body and hair and pulled the plug to allow the water to run down the drain. I grabbed a large body towel and dried myself before stepping into my room. I rubbed strawberry body butter all over before pulling on my panties and bra.

I didn't usually worry about matching underwear but tonight was important.

Walking back into the bathroom I grabbed the bathrobe from the door hanger and I walked to the sink and plugged in the hair dryer. I ran a bit of leave in moisturizer through my hair and then started to blow dry it. I usually allowed my hair to dry naturally except for when I was in a rush, like now. When I was sure it was all dried, I proceeded to curl it in large spirals and do my make-up in neutral tones.

Next, I began to slide on my stockings, followed by my dress and boots. Fully dressed I stepped in front of the mirror, I thought I looked nice, but my look was missing something.

Opening my jewelry box I pulled out my heart shaped gold earrings and gold five strand bracelet. I was ready to go but still had a little time left before I had to go meet Edward so I sat on the bed and gave myself a little mental pep talk.

_Just breathe. You can do this Bella. Edwards is what you've been looking for. The feelings you have for him aren't one sided. Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine. _

With that being said, I pulled open the door and walked down stairs. I felt confident in what I was wearing and I knew I looked nice, but my confidence didn't prepare me for seeing _him_. When I caught sight of him it made my breath catch.

Edward had moved the back sofa in the main room so that he could replace it with a round dinner table. It was near the large back window and topped with two tall candles, a bottle of wine and our dinner.

He had the room lights dimmed and the Christmas lights from the patio were shining through the window and into the room.

But the most magnificent thing of all was Edward.

He was wearing a baby blue button down dress shirt un-tucked, a black wrist watch, and he was holding a single red rose in his hand. It was such a romantic and sweet gesture that I didn't know whether to swoon or cry from the emotions swimming through me.

"Oh Edward. This is so beautiful. It's too much, you didn't need to go through all of this for me," I said as I slowly walked toward him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and replied, "Nothings too much for you Bella. You look so gorgeous Angel."

As he handed me the rose he placed his left hand on my hip and pulled me closer to kiss my forehead. He pulled back, turned me toward my seat, and pulled it out for me while gesturing for me to sit. After we were both comfortably seated he spoke.

"Would you like some wine Bella? It's white. I hope that's alright."

"Yes, please. White is my favorite."

"Good, it's mine too." He continued, "I hope you're hungry because I cooked a lot." He chuckled nervously and it just made me fall for him even more.

He grabbed one of the trays and removed the lid. "For our appetizer I made fried coconut shrimp. You're not allergic, are you? I'm so sorry I forgot to ask beforehand." He looked really worried and I wanted to assuage his fears.

I laid a hand on top of his and rubbed softly, "Nope, no allergies, so we're good to go."

He sighed in relief. I watched him picked up a shrimp and lifted it towards my mouth. "Come on Angel, open up for me," he said in a teasing manner.

I wanted to tease him a little so I opened my mouth, and as I did so I lightly licked his finger when he was close enough to my mouth. I heard his quick intake of breath but pretended not to notice and looked back to my plate innocently.

Next, he lifted the tray with our entrée. "Sweet baby Jesus, Edward. Is this mushroom ravioli?"

He looked a little unsure as he answered, "Yeah. Is something wrong? I can make something else if you'd like."

"No, Edward it's fine. Mushroom ravioli is my favorite. How did you know?"

"Well, I didn't but you did say you loved Italian food and this is what came to mind."

"Wow. First the wine then the mushroom ravioli, it's like your reading my mind," I sighed in wonderment. This was crazy. "It's like you already know me better than the people I've known my whole life."

I continued after moaning from the taste and chewing my first bite, "Jake and my dad don't even know what type of wine and Italian dish I prefer."

Edward quickly snapped his head up and tensed. Did I say something wrong?

He continued to chew very slowly for a moment and then asked, "Who's Jake?"

I was confused for a moment. Oh. _Oh. _Was Edward _jealous?_

"Jake's my best friend. Our dads are best friends too so we grew up together. I've basically known him my whole life."

This only made him relax slightly. "Oh. Ok." He looked like he still wanted to ask me something so I waited for a couple minutes for him to get his thoughts together.

Right before I was getting ready to come right out and ask him what was on his mind, he spoke, "Have you and Jake….you know…um." He scratched the back of neck before proceeding with his question, "Have you and Jake ever dated?"

When the question came out he looked back down at his plate and attempted to act nonchalant about it, but I saw right through him.

I blushed at the question. Not because we had, but because I know Jake wanted that badly and would be hurt when he found out about Edward and I.

"Um. No." I couldn't look him in the eye yet.

"You don't sound so sure."

I looked up at that. "No, I'm sure. It's just that Jake has feelings for me, but I don't feel that way about him. I see him as a brother, nothing more. He wants me has his lover, but I can't make myself feel that way about him, no matter how bad I feel about it."

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes, but because I've never dated anyone and was never really interested in guys in the past he's convinced I'm going to change my mind and realize that we're meant to be," I said the last part with a small grimace.

"What do you mean you've never really dated?" he asked me looking a little stunned.

It felt like my face was on fire at this point, "Well, I've never had a boyfriend or been interested in guys. When I was in school my friends would try to get me to date and my college roommate even set me up on a blind date once, but dating never really appealed to me. Until now." I whispered that last part but he heard me anyway.

He had a contemplative look on his face like he was concentrating. I felt so…..unsure all of a sudden. He was probably really experienced and had had lots of girlfriends, and here I am telling him how bland my dating life had been.

_Way to go Bella._

"We're so much alike Bella. I haven't really dated either. I've only ever had one girlfriend. But, we only dated for like a month and we broke up six months ago."

_Was it stupid to be disappointed and a little jealous that he had had a girlfriend recently? That I was hoping he had never dated like me? I knew it was unlikely, but a girl can always hope right?_

"Bella I think, it's time I told you everything now, if you're still willing to hear it."

"Of course I want to know more about you Edward. Whenever you're ready I'm all ears."

_Where did that expression even come from, I wondered randomly? I mean how can you be all ears? You need eyes to see, a nose to smell and breathe, a mouth to….._

I shook my head to get that out of my head and paid attention to what Edward had to say

He cleared his throat and began, "Well, I went to New York for a degree in music and film production. Before I graduated I had already composed a few songs and even produced my own independent short film with my music for the sound track, so I was getting my name out there before I graduated. As soon as I finished college, I was getting offers with big networks and music labels, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to start my own production company, and that's exactly what I did.

"I started The Cullen Group right away. It's a production company that produces music, movies, TV shows, and some Broadway plays. I used some of my inheritance to get it off the ground and my best friend Garrett from college and his girlfriend Kate helped me publicize it. It became well known pretty quickly. I got a manager, an agent slash publicist and started bringing in talent right away, and the rest as they say is history.

"I do pretty well for myself. I'm proud of my accomplishments, and sometimes the gossip magazines, paparazzi, and TV can make it into something that it's not, so I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into. I may have a dinner meeting with a new client, artist, or actor and the next day it would be all over the web stating that I'm sleeping or dating this person or that I'm cheating on someone I've never even met. Being in the public eye comes with a lot of baggage Bella and only about half of it is true most of the time.

"If your were to decide to be with me your face would be plastered all over the magazines and gossip sites with the most vicious and cruel things said about you. Photographers would probably camp outside your home. My feelings for you are _so_ strong, and it's only been two days. I'm falling so hard for you already Bella and it's scary, exhilarating, and so amazing all at the same time, but I don't want it to end."

He took a deep breath and exhaled like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I'd let him say his piece but now I needed to do a little reassuring of my own.

"Edward. My feelings for you are just as strong if not stronger. I wouldn't care if you're a rich celebrity on the cover of _People's Magazine_ or if you were an unemployed musician on the corner playing for change. I want to be a part of your life. I know that by being with you I will probably get hounded by the media and ridiculed by your fans, but none of that matters. All that matters is you and me."

The expression on his face was one of adoration and astonishment and quicker than I thought was possible, Edward had me out of my chair, in his lap, with his mouth on my mine.

_Please let this be dessert._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SWEET! What will happen next? Maybe if I received more reviews, I would tell you…..**

**I will update within a two week period, but maybe sooner depending on how this coming week goes. **

**Pictures of the outfits can be found on my profile under 'On The Way to Seattle Pics.' **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just use them to my imagination.**

**Thank you to my kick ass beta, Aurora18! **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in my Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

**THANK YOU everyone who left those amazing reviews. It's because of you, I put in extra work and wore myself out to get this chapter to you quickly! LOL**

**Here's a little citrus, hope you like it. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**EPOV**

Bella continued to amaze me. I don't know what I had done in my life to earn such a blessing, but I wasn't complaining, she accepted me with all of my flaws. Even after I told her how drastically her life could change just by being with me, she wanted us to face it all _together_.

So that's why I quickly picked her up out of her chair, brought her to my lap, and kissed the shit out of her. I loved the feel of her in my hands, her body against mine.

"You have no idea what your words mean to me Bella."

I cupped her face between my hands and softly rubbed the apple of her cheeks with my thumbs. I brought my right hand down slightly to trace the baby smooth skin of her bottom lip before taking it into my mouth.

I sucked and licked at it before kissing her hungrily. Bella sighed erotically against my mouth, and then fluidly moved to straddle my lap with both of her legs on either side of mine, and subtlety rocked her hips against my own.

I was already rock hard beneath her so when I felt her heat through the layers of our clothing, the sensation of it nearly brought me to my knees.

"Fuck. Angel. You make me feel the most amazing things."

She moaned and tilted her head back as I moved to caress the base of her throat with my lips. As I continued to kiss down toward her collar bone, my hands moved on their own accord down to her hips and pressed her down onto my cock. I hoped I wasn't being too forward, but she did tell me that if I ever made her uncomfortable or did something she wasn't ready for she would let me know. So, I was sure to watch for any signs that I was moving too quickly for her.

"Oh, _Edward._"

I moved one hand down a little further until it landed on her thigh and just rubbed up and down lightly, going higher on each pass until my fingers reached just beneath her dress. I wanted to move my hand to her warm core but I knew I would have to wait for that. It was a little too soon, but I was hoping I would be able to soon enough. I would never pressure Bella, but I was pretty sure we both felt the same way about wanting to be intimate together.

Bella suddenly pressed down harder on my shaft and I almost came in pants right then and there.

"_Shit! _Bella, if you keep that up, I'm gonna end up making a mess of myself."

She started panting as her breath came out faster and her movements became less restrained. She had her eyes half closed and her face was flushed and covered with a light sheen of perspiration. She looked even more beautiful, if that were possible. Her grip around my neck tightened as she pressed her face into my neck. I could feel her breath against my skin and it made me shiver in the most delightful way.

_Bella, Bella, Bella_

I wasn't sure I had said that aloud until I heard her respond, "yes, Edward," in a breathy voice. The 'yes' came out as another moan.

"Edward. I'm….I'm…please..."

_Fuck! _She was about to cum. I didn't know what she was pleading for, but I had an idea, and I wanted to help bring her to her climax while she seemed so close to it.

While keeping one hand on her hip I moved the one on her thigh to cup her ass and pressed her harder into me.

I moved my mouth up to her ear and made sure my lips were touching her ear before whispering, "Cum for me Angel."

She threw her head back again, her mouth open in a silent scream with her eyes closed. I made sure my eyes stayed on her the whole time. I was so fascinated by the way she looked when she came undone, there were just no words to explain the look on her face when she came. That look combined with her breaths and warmth was all too much for me and I came shortly after her shouting loudly as I did so.

"FUCK! Bella, Bella, Bella." Her name became I chant on my lips. That was unlike _any_ pleasure I've ever felt before.

And before _that_ was pretty much limited to my hand.

I hope she wouldn't be offended by my foul language; I didn't want anything I did to put her off me. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to curse so much."

She looked at me with a lethargic and contented look on her face, with a lazy smile.

"S'ok, Edward. I _really _liked it, and I don't want you to have to change for me. I want you to be exactly who you are. I could tell from the beginning that you had a potty mouth."

I chuckled at her comment, and found it incredibly sexy. I wondered if she liked dirty talk.

"Are you ready for bed, beautiful girl?"

"I think so. I feel really good right now. That's never happened before." She still looked kind of dazed and I wondered if she was alright.

Or maybe it was _that good_.

I was puzzled by her comment. "What do you mean Bella?"

She sighed before saying somewhat nervously, with her eyes cast downwards, "I've never had an orgasm before."

I was sure due to her current lethargic state she had no brain filter and would probably be blushing otherwise.

I was really shocked and left speechless for a moment. It may have been wrong but I wanted to keep her talking to see what else she would reveal to me.

"None of the guys you've been with never gave you an orgasm?" I know what they say about assuming, but there was no way a woman as beautiful as her could be inexperienced. She had to have guys beating down her door.

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and stiffened before answering the question. "Edward I've told you I've never had a boyfriend or dated before. Do you think I would just sleep with random guys or have sex casually?"

I didn't know what to say, "I…Bella…"

She jumped out of my lap, fully awake now, and glared down at me with fiery hurt eyes.

_Damn she's hot as hell when she's pissed_.

"You think I'm some kind or whore? That I would do the things I've done with you with just anyone when it's convenient?"

How had this date gone down hill so fast, from utter bliss to catastrophe?

I reached out to touch her arm, but she stepped away from me before I could make contact.

Oh no, please don't walk away from me sweet girl.

My stomach dropped to my feet to think that I might have just ruined any chance with her and I began to panic.

"NO! Bella that's not what I meant. I-"

"Then what did you mean Edward? Because based on our conversation, I don't know what gave you the inclination that I was in any way promiscuous."

"Please, Bella. I'm so sorry. It's just that you're so beautiful," she snorted at that comment but I continued, "I just knew that guys had to be waiting in line to have a chance to be with you, and assumed that you had to have been with someone because I can barely keep my hands to myself when you're near, I can only imagine what it was like for other men."

"I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me. I know you're not like that."

Her body gradually relaxed as she crossed her arm across her chest. She looked down at the ground shyly before opening her mouth to speak, "I'm a virgin Edward. You're the only guy to have ever touched me that way"

I was shocked and so utterly relieved and grateful. I wanted to be the only to have touched her that way and I was mentally jumping for joy, because of the fact that I was the _only one. _

It was really hard to keep the smile off my face. She huffed before saying, "You don't have to look so smug Edward."

"Sorry," I mumbled between my lips while still fighting my smile.

"Can I tell you something else Bella?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, I don't know how this will sound to you but, I've only been with one woman, I think." I felt my ears start to glow red.

"What do you mean, _you think_?"

I exhaled roughly before speaking because I dreaded telling this story. "When I was in college I was hit on by _a lot _of girls, but like you I was never really interested. I was only focused on getting my degree and start my business once I graduated. While in my sophomore year, there was this one girl name Heidi. She was pretty enough I guess. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, sharp facial features, and a tall slender frame, about 5'11.

I first met her when I met with a group of friends for lunch one day. She was one of the friends to one of the guy's girlfriends. I wasn't the only single one there but it was like as soon as she saw me, she didn't care about the other single guys." I sat back down, leaned forward, and pressed my elbows into my thighs before finishing the story, "She seemed nice at first, but I was uncomfortable with her attention. She hung all over me the whole time and just wouldn't take a hint when I would remove her hands from my body or try to sit at another table.

When everyone was leaving from the café she stopped me and tried to give me her number and asked to meet up later at her apartment. I politely declined both, and when I did it was like a switch had been flipped. She was so pissed that I turned her down, saying things like 'didn't I know how lucky I was that she wanted me, because there were so many other guys who would die for the chance.' I told her to go find one of the other guys if that were the case. It was like she literally didn't understand the word 'no'.

I didn't see her much after that, just around campus, but it still made me uncomfortable. Then shortly after I started hearing from my friends that she was telling people we were dating and it was serious. I was angry because I wanted nothing to do with that girl, so I confronted her. I told her she was delusional and to stop telling people we were together when I barely even knew her name. She was pissed of course. A week later there was this spring break party at some rich kid's parent's house, my brother Emmett invited me to come because he said I needed to loosen up. Emmett gave me a few drinks, but because I wasn't a drinker I got tipsy pretty quickly. I needed to lie down because I wasn't feeling well so his friend told me to go to the guest room on the second floor."

"It was quiet and dim and that's exactly what I needed. I kicked my shoes off and lay on my back with my arm thrown over my face. Right before I dozed off I heard the door open. I peaked from under my arm and saw from the light in the hall that it was Heidi. I told her I wasn't in the mood for her shit and to please leave. She entered the room, closed the door then came and crawled on the bed beside me. She started rubbing on my chest and tried to kiss me saying, 'I know you want me Edward, stop playing hard to get. It's getting old.' It's kinda hazy but I think I pushed her hands away. It felt a lot like a dream. She left without a word after that. Or at least I thought she did, I went back to sleep when I thought she had left."

"The next morning I woke up with a killer hangover. What surprised me was that I was completely naked and was not alone in the bed. She was next to me with the biggest smile on her face, saying she knew it was going to be perfect and that we were in love. She was completely insane. I didn't remember anything, so I asked her. She said we had sex. I wasn't sure I believed her, but there was a used condom on the floor when I reached to grab my clothes. I rushed out of that house as soon as possible, feeling humiliated and violated at the same time. That's not how I wanted my first time to be. I know most guys wouldn't care so much, but I did. I arrived at Emmett's apartment shortly after and told him what had happened. He said he thinks it was set up and that he didn't believe we had sex, she just wants me to think we did to save face.

We went on spring break shortly after with me trying to forget the whole experience. When break was over she never returned to school. I'm not sure what happened to her, but I was grateful that she was gone. Until this day I'm still not sure what happened, so that's why I said the word _think_ I've never been with anyone else."

Bella surprised me by tackling me and wrapping her whole body around mine. It was kind of awkward because I was still sitting in the chair, but didn't care as long as we were Ok again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Edward. I'm not normally a violent person, but I wish there was some way for me to kick her ass."

I laughed at that because she never cursed. "It's ok now Bella, it's long forgotten."

"…still Edward. It's despicable that someone can take advantage of a person that way."

"I also owe you an apology. It seems I made the same assumption you did. I assumed because you were gorgeous and famous, that you must have had many lovers. How small minded I was in thinking that way. I'm sorry Edward."

"It's ok love; don't beat yourself up over it. We've both apologized and I just want us to move on." I trailed my fingers up and down her spine. She shivered a little.

I smirked at the way her body responded to me, "Are you cold Angel?"

"No. Can we have make-up kisses now?"

I gave her confused smile. "Make-up kisses?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but I was intrigued.

"You know like make-up sex, but only with kisses. We didn't have our first semi-argument."

I laughed at her logic. "Sure, anything you want baby.'

This kiss was soft and tender, and it ended too soon, even though it lasted about five minutes straight.

"Let's get you to bed sweetheart."

I carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and tried to sit her on the bed but she refused to let go.

"Bella. What's wrong?'

She didn't say anything for a while, but when she did her voice was quiet and hesitant, "Will you stay with me tonight Edward?"

I swallowed hard at the thought of spending the night with Bella.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm never uncomfortable with you Edward. You bring me peace and comfort. _Please?_" She emphasized her plea with a kiss to my jaw. She knew that was my favorite spot, so she knew what she was doing. "Ok I'll stay with you, but I need to go change into my sleep pants ok?"

"Ok, but hurry back to me," she whispered tiredly.

I quickly ran to my dresser and found the pair I was looking for. _Ugh_, I had forgotten about the mess in my pants, so I did a quick clean up. I pulled my pajama pants on and grabbed a t-shirt just incase Bella wasn't comfortable with me sleeping shirtless.

When I arrived she was already in bed barely awake. "Um, Bella do you mind me sleeping shirtless? I don't usually sleep with a shirt on, but if it makes you feel better….."

"No, it's fine Edward. Come to bed." Those words made my body react in dangerous ways.

I lifted the comforter and the top blanket to get under and saw what Bella was wearing. Only a tank top and small sleep shorts.

_All that exposed creamy skin….._

I got in and got situated with Bella lying across my chest, her hand over my heart, and her leg thrown across mine.

"G'night, my Edward."

I smiled to myself at her declaration, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night my Bella."

It was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooo! (wipes sweat off brow) that chapter was a piece of work. Let me know what you really think. Because of those who left me those awesome reviews, I decided to post this one sooner than I originally planned. Just goes to show that reviews go a **_**long**_** way. ; }**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters, settings, etc belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. **

**Thanks to my favorite beta, Aurora18! **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in my Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

**Sorry it's so late. My beta was really busy and I've had a shitty week! : [ **

**Thanks for all your reviews! This one is a little longer than the rest. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

**BPOV**

Waking up in Edward's arms was kind of surreal; he was warm, smooth, and firm in all the right places. The way he held me tightly against his side, even in his sleep, showed he wanted to keep me close and the feeling was definitely mutual. I was afraid when I woke up this morning that he'd be gone because I freaked him out with how forward I was last night by asking him to stay with me, but apparently I had nothing to worry about. I loved to cuddle with Edward.

I was still in the same position I had fallen asleep in last night, so with my head still on his chest I lifted up slightly to get a better look at his sleeping face. If it was possible, he looked even more beautiful as he slept, he just looked so peaceful. His face was relaxed and bare of any worry lines, his soft pink lips were slightly parted, and his warm breath ruffled the hairs at the top of my head with each of his exhalations.

I rubbed my hand over his heart and I was rewarded with a soft, pleasurable sigh. I decided to take this extra time while he was still asleep to explore his many attractive features.

His chest and abdomen were very firm and toned and he had a well defined six-pack without even having to flex his muscles. I blushed as I saw that below his belly button he had a small trail of hair leading to his nether-regions. I then turned my attention to his arms and yeah, you could definitely tell he worked out on a regular basis. I loved the muscles and the veins there; all I wanted to do was spend hours tracing them all over. I loved that just by looking at him you could tell he was really strong and well in-shape.

_He wouldn't have any problems lifting me if necessary….._

My small touches must have woken him up, because he spoke in a deep morning voice that made my lady bits tingle and moisten, "Mmm…..you know, everywhere you touch me I feel this vibrating sensation. Feels incredible." He said this with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Chuckling at his comment I responded, "I know. I thought it was just me that felt it…that has to mean something good right?" My statement came out as more of a question and I was worried suddenly that he would disagree.

"How can anything having to do with you be bad, sweet girl?" Edward pressed his face into the top of my head to sniff my hair then to kiss my forehead.

I wanted to kiss him, but I had to do something first. I moved to get up from the bed but he tightened his arm around me, refusing to let me go. "Where do you think you're going Angel?"

"I'm just running to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"OK. Hurry back to me."

I quickly stepped into the bathroom to relieve my bladder, because if I left it any longer it could be well…embarrassing. When I finished I moved to the sink and stopped short when I saw my reflection. My hair was all over the place and I had sleep in the corners of my eyes. _Yuck. _I looked a mess. I washed my hands and face and then moved to brush my teeth and wrestle the tangles out of my hair. When I was satisfied with my clean up I walked back to bed and climbed in back beside Edward. He turned fully onto his right side and moved closer toward me wrapping his arms around my body and placed his left hand placed on my hip.

I stuffed my face into his neck and just breathed him in and he did the same to me. _How was it possible for him to smell so good _all _the time? _

After a few moments I lifted my face to capture his lips with mine. I'd waited all morning for this and he did not disappoint.

The kiss was slow but hungry and I loved it. I loved the pleasure and pressure building between us and never wanted it to end. I brought my hand up to his head to run my fingers through his hair. I don't know how it happened, but soon after we started our passionate kissing, I found myself on my back with Edward hovering over me.

Not that I was complaining or anything…

The slight weight of his body he had on me coupled with his kisses and touch had me incredibly aroused. I moaned loudly and was a little embarrassed by it, until he groaned and pressed his arousal into my hip.

Without speaking we could tell what the other wanted, and we both wanted _more_ so Edward lifted his leg and nudged his knee between my legs to press his thigh into my heated core. The friction was just what I needed.

"You have the softest, sweetest skin Bella. I just want to melt into it and never leave."

Edward traced light patterns on my hip before moving his hands up onto my stomach underneath my tank top. I wanted to feel his callous, manly hands on my breasts but I knew I had to remain patient and allow him to go at his own pace. I wouldn't complain. Everything Edward did to me caused my body to react in sinful ways.

His hand began to move up slowly; as if he was afraid I would push him away and refuse him. He pulled back a little and asked me with his eyes if it was alright for him to proceed.

I quickly nodded like the little wanton women Edward had created and gave him permission to go on. His fingertips caressed the underside of my breast, then he trailed feather light touches to my hardened nipple and swirled circles around my areolas before pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger a little more firmly. After doing this for a while he cupped the weight of my full breast in his hand and moaned my name.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I pulled back from Edward's kisses, grabbed onto the edge of my tank top and pulled it over my head.

Edward nearly choked on air when he saw my bare breasts before him. I heard him whisper 'so beautiful', before he bent his head down and took my nipple into his warm, wet mouth. I tossed my head back as the shivers ran through my body. With the combined friction of his thigh pressing into my core and my nipple between his lips, I was very close to have my second orgasm in my twenty-two years and I wanted to bring him with me. I reached down and stroked his length through his pants.

"Oh damn. Bella you're gonna make me come baby," he groaned with his lips still against my breast.

I was still panting…hovering on the edge. "I want you to come with me Edward."

He pressed down a little harder onto me and I tightened my grip and stroked him quicker, while he lightly bit down on my nipple. I wondered briefly if I was doing this correctly, but the thought soon faded because apparently that was all it took to push us both over the proverbial edge. I squeezed my eye close and called out his name loudly as I came. Edward let out something between a whimper and a grunt and slumped on top of me after his climax. I voiced my thoughts after we both caught our breaths.

"That was….I have…no words to describe how fantastic that was."

"I know just what you mean sweetheart. Thank you, Bella."

I didn't understand why he was thanking me, "Why are you thanking me Edward?"

He held me to his chest while he spoke, "I'm thanking you for letting me be the one to experience these things with you. For letter me touch you and see you that way. You mean so much to me and I'm so grateful for you Bella."

His words caused a whirlpool of emotions to swell inside me, and I knew I had already fallen for this sweet man. I was in love and it felt phenomenal. He was always showing me that I meant more to him, he makes me feel special, beautiful, like I'm the only woman in the world, and I told him so. I wanted him to know how he made me feel every moment I was with him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him in my post pleasure bliss.

He answered forlornly, "Well the storm had actually started to clear out last night and its Sunday so we would need to pack up so we can head home today."

"Oh." Disappointment clouded my thoughts. I wasn't ready for us to leave our little bubble.

Edward sat up with his back against the head board and motioned for me to sit between his legs with my back to his chest. When I was comfortably seated he wrapped his arms around my waist and caressed my stomach under the sheet I held to my chest. I was still topless.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat, "Bella, I want to ask you something. I know it's going to sound a little juvenile but, if I don't ask I'm going to regret it."

I was nervous now but I wanted to calm him so I placed my hand on top of his and rubbed softly, "You can ask me anything Edward."

"Is it too soon for me to ask you to be my girlfriend? I know it may seem a little too soon for most people, but I want you to be mine Bella. I wanted you to know exactly where I stood. I want to be with you and _only _you."

He didn't realize how happy he had just made me. Yeah, it may seem a little too soon for most people but we weren't most people. Edward and I were in a league of our own. I wanted to be his just as much as I wanted him to be mine.

When I turned around to face him, I must have had the biggest grin on my face, because just seeing my face made him smile just as big. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Edward. I want you to be mine too. I lo-…I adore you Edward. You mean so much to me." I can't believe I almost slipped. I was dying to telling him, but I felt I should wait a little bit.

"My sweet, sweet girl. I adore you too, so very much." He said this with so much tenderness, it made me weak in the knees. It was hard to remove our smiles from our faces as we kissed to seal the deal.

"Why don't we get showered then I can go make us some breakfast."

"Bella," he said in a warning tone, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

I made sure to pout before turning back to Edward, "Please, Edward. I want to cook one more breakfast here before we go back to the real world."

He gently cupped my cheek and brushed the hair out of my face with his other hand. "Sweetheart, this will not be your last stay here. I come here every weekend if I can. We can come back next weekend and you can cook to your heart's content."

I giggled at this, "Thank you, Edward."

He kissed my cheek before releasing me, "Anything for you."

We went our separate ways to shower, both silently agreeing that being in close quarters naked, could lead to things we didn't want rushed. So after showering I pulled my hair into a pony tail, dressed in another pair of ripped jeans and my comfy purple Nike sweater, then paired it with my purple Nike sneakers. I added a little mascara and peach colored lip gloss before packing the few belongings I had and heading downstairs to cook.

I put together a meal of meaty omelets and cinnamon rolls by the time Edward came treading down the stairs wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. We were a match made in heaven.

"Whatever you're cooking smells good. I could smell it all the way up the stairs," he said excitedly as he walked around the kitchen island to me and kissed the back of my head, then leaned back on the island behind me. I don't know why but he seems to love watching me cook. He let out an appreciative whistle looking at my shoes and said, "Nice kicks."

I blushed at that. I thought men liked when their girls wore stilettos, but I noticed Edward liked whatever I wore, and thought I looked sexy even in sneakers. Edward _loved_ his Nike's so he may have been a little bias. "Thanks. I made enough rolls for you to take on the road with you," I said to him with a slight turn of my head.

"Bella you say that as if you won't be with me."

Even though he wasn't touching me I could still _feel _him behind me. His masculine presence made me feel safe and comforted, even from across the room.

"Well, I need to find a working phone to call a tow truck, and then have you drop me off at my truck, while I wait for them to come."

He scoffed and stepped a little closer towards me. "Bella, do you really think I'm going to drop you off in the middle of a deserted road, alone, while you wait for some strange man to come get you and your truck?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Hell no, Bella. Do you know how worried I would be with you out there by yourself with no way to contact me to call for help?"

He was really getting worked up over this, so I quickly removed the pan from the burner, turned around, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you worry, but I know you have things to do and didn't want to assume you'd wait with me. I don't want to be a burden."

He wrapped his arms around me with one hand resting low on my lower back near my rear and the other he moved under my shirt to rub against the skin of my hips and waist. I sighed because I loved when he did this. It comforted the both of us when there was some kind of skin to skin contact. He placed a few soft chaste kisses against my mouth before pulling back.

"Baby, you could never be a burden to me. I know our relationship is new, but that's what I want you to do Bella. I want to be the one person you call when you need something. I want to take care of you."

"It's not your job to take care of me Edward. I don't want to be one of those needy girlfriends."

"That's what boyfriends do Bella. They're supposed to take care of their girlfriends. And you're far from needy, you're really independent and that's something I love about you, but never be ashamed to ask for help when you need it Bella."

I sighed giving in, "Your right Edward, I'm sorry. Would you mind waiting with me?"

"You don't even have to ask; of course I'm waiting with you. I also need to call my business partner to see what I've missed these passed couple of days."

"OK, well I've already packed, so we can eat and get ready to head out if you want."

With one more kiss to my temple he released me and helped me make our plates. We ate breakfast fairly quickly and started loading our bags straight away. When I stepped outside I was surprised at what I saw, there were some strewn broken branches tossed here and there, puddles of muddy water, and leaves practically covered the whole car.

"Oh no. Do you think the car is ok?" I asked him in shock.

"It's fine Bella. Just really wet and dirty is all."

We neatly loaded the car and walked back to the house. I stopped right outside the front door, closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I _loved _the smell of fresh rain in the air. It was second to the smell of Edward.

"You ok Bella?" Edward asked me with an amused look on his face once I opened my eyes.

I smiled with him, "Yes, I just love that fresh earthy smell, is all."

"Well, are you ready hit the road, silly girl?"

I nodded my head and walked into the house to grab the Tupperware container filled with cinnamon rolls, gave the cabin one last longing look and walked back to the car. Edward made sure everything was locked up and the alarm system was on before getting into the car and backed down the dirt driveway. I couldn't wait to come back. I was already missing the place.

He intertwined our fingers and held them over the stick shift. "There's a little area a few miles back where we should get some reception to make our phone calls."

"Ok." I leaned my head back against the head rest and just watched him.

He chuckled lightly and asked without removing his eyes from the road, "Why are you staring at me like that."

"You're just really gorgeous you know that? I'm a _very _lucky girl."

He smiled sheepishly at my compliment, "Thank you sweetheart, but you're the gorgeous one."

I shook my head at his words, "Really Bella, you just don't see yourself clearly."

I didn't dispute how he saw me. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't an insecure person, though I did have my moments. I just never felt as beautiful as I did when I was with Edward. He made me so comfortable in my own skin and felt I would be doing him an injustice if I didn't own it. So, I chose to do just that. If he said I was beautiful, I was going to feel and believe I was beautiful.

Soon after leaving we pulled over next to a huge clearing with a few trees. Edward grabbed his phone and dialed his business partner. Wanting to give him some privacy, I stepped out of the car and dialed AAA. I turned toward the window to look into the car while the agent helped me, and saw Edward watching me carefully, like he was afraid I was going be snatched away or something. I gave him a small reassuring smile to let him know I was ok. The agent told me it would about forty-five minutes, so that gave us just enough time to drive back to my truck.

Once I got back into the car Edward was done with his phone call so I let him know it would take forty-five minutes for the tow truck to get there, and we were back on our way. Again he grabbed my hand but this time he brought it to his lips and kept it there. He wasn't quite kissing it, just caressing the back of my hand with his lips. I loved these tender moments with him, hoping they would never end.

We arrived at my truck shortly after, and I was not surprised by the state it was in. Mud, dirt, leaves, and water clung to it. It looked like it had been through a tornado and tossed back in its spot.

When I looked to Edward he had his face pinched in a way that showed his distaste for 'the beast'. "We need to get you a new car Angel."

"Don't even think about it, Edward Cullen," I warned him.

He attempted to look innocent like he had no idea what I was talking about, raised his hands and lifted his shoulders, as if to say 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I knew better though. I knew his mannerisms by now and that made me feel all warm inside, because it let me know that I actually _knew _Edward and _who _he is, just as he knew me. Even though he said I was sometimes hard to read, he already knew me better than I knew myself in most ways. This only added to my belief in the fact that whole soul-mates do exists and that we were made for each other. I already loved that man with my whole being and that feeling of love had me on cloud nine.

We both turned toward to look behind us as we heard the sound of the tow truck as it pulled in behind my truck. Edward and I stepped out of the Charger to go meet the driver of the tow truck and Edward stepped over to me and held my hand.

The man stepped out of the tow truck, which I hated to admit it, was the stereotypical fat sweaty bald guy. He wore the standard mechanic uniform with the name _Bob _stitched over his left chest pocket. He stuck out his hand for me to shake, and when I did it was sweaty and thick. It was difficult for to me to contain my shudder.

"Hey, the names Bob. Are you the pretty little thing that called for a tow?" He asked in a deep scratching voice that showed signs of years of smoking.

"Hi. Yes, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Edward." I still couldn't help but internally giggle like a school girl at the title. By the smile on his face I could tell Edward loved it too.

Bob however paid Edward no mind and continued to look me up and down lasciviously.

Edward noticed this at the same time I did, so he cleared his throat loudly to get Bob's attention off of me, and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. Bob just smirked at this and proceeded to move to the back of my truck to inspect it and get it settled on the back of the tow.

When he was done he came back over to me to with the same disgusting smirk on his face and asked in what I assume was supposed to be his 'sexy voice', "So little lady, why don't you go ahead and hop into the passenger seat and we'll be on our way." then turned to Edward and in an indifferent manner, told him he could leave and that he would 'take it from here.'

My mouth dropped open and I began to stutter, "I..I…we…

Thank God Edward saved me from blurting our something that didn't make sense and with an edge in his voice he spoke, "Actually, she's riding with me, and you can follow _us _to our destination." He didn't wait for a response, just placed his hand on the small of my back and led me back to the car. He opened my door for me and made sure I was settled before closing the door and going around getting in the drivers seat.

He was so upset I could almost feel the steam emanating from beneath his clothes. I ran my hand up his shoulder and around to the back of neck to try to get him to relax.

"Edward. It's ok. I know that guy was a creep, but-" he interrupted me.

"...but he's lucky I didn't kick his fucking ass."

_Did I mention how hot he made me when he curses and his jaw clenches? So damn sexy_

I wanted to distract him so I decided to voice my thoughts. "You know, you're really sexy when you're angry."

Edward sputtered for a moment and after catching his mental bearings he finally settled on a cocky smirk, "So, you think I'm sexy huh?"

I playfully slapped his chest and indulged him in his ego boosting, "You know you're sexy. You're number one on _Peoples' _sexy list,remember?"

"Bella, I don't care what those people think. Your opinion is the only one that really matters to me," was his reply.

I swooned at this and whispered shyly, "You make me feel like I matter."

He captured my hand to kiss the inside of my palm and spoke against the skin there, "Sweetheart, you will always matter to me."

I dropped my chin down to my chest in an attempt to hide my sniffle and hold back the tears. He made me feel so incredibly special.

"Bella, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Edward. I was just thinking about how special you make me feel just by the small things you say or do. Just wait until we start meeting each other's parents. My mom's going to absolutely love you for making her baby girl so happy." I smiled back at him.

He laughed at that then asked a little nervously, "What about your dad? Do you think he'll like me?"

I turned back to look straight ahead and sighed before answering, "Once he get's it in his head that Jake and I are never going to happen, sees you're what I want and how well you treat me, he will love you too."

"Well, seems like I'm going to have my work cut out for me," he said dryly.

"It won't be that bad when the time does come, trust me."

The remainder of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence after giving him my address, and soon we were pulling up to my apartment complex.

I had Bob unload my truck in the parking garage and kindly sent him on his way. Edward grabbed my bags out of the back of my car and offered to carry them up to my apartment for me.

I paused before opening my door so I could warn him about the clutter of boxes and walked inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Sorry about all the boxes I still have lots of unpacking to do."

"Don't worry about it. Your apartment is really nice and cozy. Even without unpacking it still looks lived in."

"Yeah, I came up here a few days before meeting you to bring up some things I didn't trust the movers with and to buy groceries. So, luckily I have my bedding, books, and food."

Edward began to shuffle his feet and lowered his head, like he needed to say something but was hesitant.

"I know it's still early but I should be going, I have a few things I need to do to get ready for tomorrow," Edward said forlornly. He continued after a pregnant pause where neither of us moved an inch. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" We weren't in any hurry to remove ourselves from the other's presence.

"Well, tomorrow's my first day of work and after that nothing really."

"How are you going to get to work tomorrow?" he asked me in concern.

"Well, I'm going to call Jake after I finish unpacking to see if he can come take a look at it since he's the one who put it together, so I'll be ok taking a cab tomorrow. Don't worry Edward, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Bella, I wouldn't mind giving you a ride tomorrow."

Sometimes this man was just too sweet for words, and I wanted to hold him, so I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his firm warm waist and buried my face in his chest.

"Edward I already heard you say how early you have to be at the office. I'll be fine taking a cab for one day." He understood me even though my words were a little muffled.

"Ok." He let me go reluctantly and walked towards the front door. "Will you call me before bed so I can say goodnight? I want your voice to be the last one I hear before I go to sleep tonight."

I reached up to kiss him one more time before answering him, "Of course I will. I was planning to do that anyway." He gave me another long searing kiss before pulling back and just gazing into my eyes, as if he was looking for something. Whatever he was looking for, he obviously found because he gave me one more lingering chaste kiss and that panty dropping smile before saying he would talk to me later and slowly walking out the door, down the hall, and into the elevator. I hated to watch him go, but I knew I would talk and see him soon. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore, closed my door, and then leaned against the back of it with a smile on my face.

_God how I love that beautiful, sweet man and I couldn't wait to be in his arms again. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. There's a lot of fluff in this story, but I can't help it. I love them being all lovey-dovey. Don't worry though, there will be some drama coming soon. I'm going to give it in small doses, then hit you with the big guns. LOL. I promise you'll love it though.**

**Right now we're just getting to know them and trying to understand the love they share. **

**The next chapter is almost finish so it shouldn't take as long as this one to post, but we'll see. Thanks for sticking with me. **

**Thanks to all my followers by adding my story to your favorites. I **_**feel **_**the love! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters, settings, etc belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them. **

**O. ! I've had a really shitty week and have been busy with work, school, my car being broken into, a break-up, and moving! I know right! *sigh***

**Thank you, Aurora18! **

**This story is rated M for Language, Possible Violence, Sexual content, and Adult Situations.**

**In this story the relationship between E/B will move forward kind of quickly, because in my Twilight mind they are soul mates who don't want to waste time and recognize their other halves. **

*** Lots of you are wondering whether Edward really 'did the deed' with Heidi or not. I won't tell you right now, but you will read more about that night in the future and it's going to be full of drama….**

**^^^ I've had this Chapter written since 2012 and forgot that I wrote it so it wasn't posted. The above comments were written back in 2012 also. STILL, big thanks to my then beta Aurora18.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**EPOV **

Damn….

Leaving Bella was so damn difficult. The smell of her lingered on my clothes and the taste of her soft red strawberry lips lingered in my mouth. I never wanted to get rid of any of it. This was my own sick little way of keeping her with me always.

I made it back to my car and drove home in a daze. The whole drive was one big blur. I was thankful I didn't have an accident. I parked in the parking garage, grabbed my bags, and headed up to my penthouse condo. As I walked into the door, it felt cold and empty. I looked to my black leather couch and pictured Bella there. I closed the front door after walking further into the condo and too my bedroom to unpack and remove my shoes.

I had barely removed my sweaty socks, when I heard the sound of the door opening and high pitched voice calling out to me.

"Oh, dear brother o' mine!"

With an exasperated sigh, I dropped my head, and stood from my perch at the foot of my bed to walked toward the living room. Even though my little sister was disturbing the piece with her high soprano voice I couldn't keep the smile off my face, so as soon as I came into view and she took a good look at my face, she knew something was up.

"Your different," was the first thing she said to me, a bemused look on her face.

I decided to play with her a little. "How am I different, Alice? I'm still the same fucking height, I haven't lost any weight, and I didn't forget to shave this morning. I'm still the same."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face so I turned my back to her and went to sent on the arm of the couch. I grabbed the remote and starting flicking through the channels. She was still standing in the same spot. I turned my head slightly to the left to look at from the corner of my eye, and she still have that look on her face, as if she were trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

Alice had a knack for figuring things about a lot sooner than most no matter what it was. Like for example, we were watching TV one day and they showed a promo for the upcoming episode of _Fear Factor, _and she new the pair of blonde 'double mint' twins from Texas were going to win before the episode even aired. She like a freaky pixie psychic sometimes.

And that's exactly why Emmett goes to here first and asks what hands to bet on when we go on our annual Vegas trips.

It's actually kind of hilarious to watch. They even got kicked out once because the head of security accused them of hiding cards because they kept winning. Alice was pissed while Emmett had a victorious smirk on his face and kept going on and on about how he felt like the kid from the movie _21. _Only Emmett didn't get the shit beat out of him.

All of a sudden it was as if Alice had a light bulb moment and she squealed. _Loudly._

"Oh my Prada, your in love!" Then she literally tackled me to the floor.

I landed hard on my side with her little body tucked into my torso, one of her knees near my groin, and her hands on my shoulders. Good thing I protected the boys downstairs before we landed.

"Jesus, Alice! Was that really fucking necessary." She quickly let go of me and stood up. Then she had the audacity to offer me her little child like hand to help me up.

I slowly pushed it aside and stood on my own. "Alice, please. I weight nearly three times as much as you do."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You don't weigh three hundred and twenty-one pounds Edward. Now, quit trying to change the subject and tell me all about her. Who is she? Where did you meet? What does she look like? What's her name? You can tell a lot about a person by just their name," she said all in one breath.

"Alice, I have no idea what your talking about," I said wanting to play with her a little longer. I knew she would get all pouty about it soon enough.

She just huffed, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch. She tucked her legs beneath her, a lot like Bella does, and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed slowly then turned to grin at her, "She's so amazing Alice."

She screamed and I had to cover my ears to keep them from bleeding. "Alice, if you can't keep it together long enough for me to get anything out, I won't tell you anything else.'

"Ok, Ok please continue," she said then mimed herself locking her lips up and throwing away the key.

I waited a moment to make sure she wasn't going to interrupt and when I was sure, I continued. "I met her on the way to the cabin. She was stranded on the side of the old deserted road so I pulled over and offered her my assistance. I swear Alice, as soon as she turned to face me, all thought left my mind and all the air left my body. She's so incredibly beautiful, but modest. Her names Bella, so it fits her perfectly."

I paused for a moment to truly take in the scene before me. Alice and I had our hands clasped together and I was gushing like a fucking teenage girl with her first crush. It was pretty fucking funny and I dreaded the thought of what Emmett would say if he saw us right now. He would probably try to hold me down and pull my pants down to make sure I haven't grown a vagina.

Alice was still sticking to her lock and key silence but she lifted her hand to give me the 'hurry up and go on' motion.

"She's sweet, smart, and well read. She get's my dry sense of humor and she doesn't care about my foul mouth, and she's the best cook-

She interrupted me here so I looked up to he face to find her eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Wait, hold on a minute. You were with her long enough to learn this much about her, and for her to cook for you?"

I felt the rare heat of the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized I said a little more than I intended to.

"Well, neither of us had any cell coverage and when I brought her to the cabin to use the phone-

She shrieked out another interruption, "You took her to the cabin! You've never taken a girl there, not even Tanya."

"I know, Alice. Trust me, I realize that."

I shook my head to clear it. "So, anyway. I forgot Emmett took the battery of the phone connected to the landline, and the storm was coming so, I invited her to stay with me until the storm cleared. We spent the weekend getting to know each other, but I fell for her almost instantly. Our connection is insane, Alice. We love the same music, books, and movies. But the best thing is, that she didn't even know who I was until she saw me on TV while she was there. Bella was shocked at first, but she took it all in stride. She's so genuine. She didn't care that I was famous, rich, and hounded my fans and photographers. She really likes me for me. Things are just so natural with her. I know it's only been three days, Alice, but I really love her."

I didn't care that I sounded like a fucking sap.

"Shit, I have to call mom and Emmett. They're going to flip when they hear this," she said while rummaging through her huge purse to find her cell phone.

I snatch the whole bag from her before she got the chance. "No way, Alice. I will be the one to tell the family. I think I have the perfect idea. I was thinking I would bring her over for moms Thursday night dinner to introduce her to everyone. What do you think?" I asked her for her opinion.

She gave me a soft smile and patted my head like a mother would her child, "That sounds like a great idea, Edward. Your really serious about this girl, huh?"

"I am Alice. Wait until you meet her. You'll know exactly what I mean, when I say she just draws people in with her smile, her laugh, and her kindness. Not to mention how absolutely gorgeous she is. She's just perfect."

I was assaulted with image after image of Bella. Images of her sleeping and the glow of her skin in the moonlight. Bella biting her lip, when she gets lost in thought or a really good book. The way she smiles, when she catches me staring at her.

"Now, there is one really big thing I need you to do, Alice."

She started bouncing and clapping her hands excitedly, "Anything Edward. What do you need?"

"I need you to keep this to yourself. I wanted to be a surprise for mom and the rest."

"Aw, Edward. Come on. At least let me tell Em."

"No Alice. Please it's just a few days."

She sighed disappointedly, "Fine."

"Thanks Al."

After that I finished telling her more about Bella and our time in this cabin. I told her about our movie night and the explosive first kiss. I told her about our impromptu first date in the cabin, which inadvertently led me to telling her about Heidi.

Alice was immediately pissed at the mention of Heidi's name. She actually even tried to use a private investigator once to track her down. Alice's excuse was, she just wanted to beat her ass one _good _time. "That fucking cunt! How did Bella take it when you told her?" she asked narrowing her eye's at me, like _I_ was the perpetrator.

I held up my hands palm facing foward in a 'I mean no harm matter' and answered, "Bella, pretty much reacted a lot like you did. You should have seen her Alice, one minute she was my sweet quiet Bella, then she turned into this feisty little thing wanting to cause Heidi bodily harm. It was sexy as hell."

Alice scrunched up her little elfin face in disgust, "Ew, Edward. TMI. Even though is good to see you like this. I've never seen you this happy, excited, and just plain in love. I can't wait to meet her."

She tried to give me her puppy dog eyes and I already knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth. "Can I please meet her before everyone else, Edward? Please…"

I avoided looking her in the eye so I was able to deny her, "No Alice. You know mom would have my ass for that."

She plopped back on the couch and mumble an irritated, "Fine."

I glanced around and noticed was getting darker in the apartment. It was getting late and needed to flick the lights on and getting ready for work tomorrow. "Shit. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I should probably get going. We both need to get ready for work and I know you need to call your Bella," she said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Yeah, I miss her so much already." After giving each other hugs and saying we'd call the other tomorrow, she was out the door.

I ran back to my room and scrambled to find my jacket since I left my cell in the pocket. I scrolled through the list of my contacts and found the one I longed for and pressed the call button. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Edward! I'm so glad you called," she paused for a moment to catch her breath. "I was just trying to move some of the unpacked boxes out the way in the living room so it wouldn't look so messy. They were a little heavier than I thought."

"Bella, if you can wait until tomorrow I'll help you with those. I don't won't you to strain or hurt yourself. Besides, I'm supposed to help you those kind of things. That's what big strong boyfriends are for," I said with a huge shit eating grin on my face.

She huffed into the phone, " I know your right. I just have to get used to it." The tone of her voice got lower and slightly huskier when she continued, "but luckily it's not such a bad thing to get used to. I'm _one_ luck girl."

I choked on air for a moment while I attempted to catch my bearings. The sound of breath even with her g-rated words was giving me an instant hard-on. Where did my shy little Bella go.

After I composed myself I was able to respond, "Baby, I'm the lucky one."

"Edward, you're so incredibly sweet, but when are you going to see that you're a wonderful person, who is worthy of great things? I've noticed that you sometimes think yourself undeserving of my affection. I'm so grateful to have you, I've thanked God everyday that I've known you for bring you into my life."

I have to admit I got a little choked up by her words. I cleared my throat and rubbed my face quickly to get myself together because I felt my eyes start to moisten like a little bitch.

Fuck it.

I decided I was going to surprise my girl and see her tonight. I hope she'd be happy to see me and not slam the door in my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry to have to end our conversation but I'm really tired and I have a really busy work day. Is it OK if I call you tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Er…sure. I understand Edward. I also need to get ready for my first day of work. I'll just finish my wine and movie and head to bed," she responded a little melancholy.

With a sigh she continued, "Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Love."

I hung up the phone and literally ran to take a quick shower and was out the door in less than fifteen minutes.

_I was going to go see my girl. _

**A/N: Yeah….It was really hard for me to not be a bitter bitch and let my personal life affect the story, and have Bella go on a man-hating frenzy and kick Edward's ass for no reason! LOL**

**Story Rec: 'Nine to Five' by: VampireAngel94 . I love her possessive Edward. **

**Story Rec: 'A Multitude of Sins' by: lvtwilight09. It involves a Priest Edward and a Nun Bella. I loved this because they found love while keeping their faith. It's great. **

**P.S. Chapter 9 is almost finished. **


End file.
